Be my Eyes
by Riley S
Summary: Love can see past anything right? So when Syaoran walks into a dog shop he never expected to meet a blind and beautiful girl. With whom he would learn love can conquer all, even the things you don’t see. S
1. The Intro

When I was younger my favorite color was pink. I remember it being bright and bubbly and being beautiful. I remember I was wearing a pink shirt that day. I remember these big blue eyes staring at me, smiling at me. I remember the way light turning green, glowing at us, and seeing these huge sunflowers on the side of the road and wanting to make a sunflower garden in my backyard. Then…it went all black. I remember the doctor telling me I may never see those wondrous things ever again. I may never see again.

**Be my Eyes**

By Riley S.

"Sakura! Get your skinny little arse over here!" A voice at the other end of the break room yelled at me.

"You know...I'm blind Mike…not deaf." I scrunch my face up in what I'm sure is an annoyed look. As I walk over to where he is standing, I easily glide around the chairs and the tables set up. Everyone is very good here about keeping things in order so I don't constantly run into things. I can hear mike mocking me just above a whisper. "I can see that" I joke and point a finger at him.

"Yea Yeah… I know. Now come on, the dogs are growing impatient." He says as he shoves me out the door.

Working with Seeing Eye dogs started out at first as just a hobby of mine, but it soon turned into a full grown passion, after all this is where I found Fifa. Fifa is my husky, my seeing-eye-husky. And she is the best, so smart and always knowing exactly what I need. I found her 5 years ago, a year after my accident, when I decided I wanted to be able to do things on my own without having someone have to help me all the time. I was 17 when I found her, as a little puppy, still in training. I knew immediately she was for me, we just connected.

I don't just work with Seeing Eye dogs though. I help children who are blind find the perfect dog for them, and work with them threw the training. Since every dog needs to learn to connect and work with their owner, and their special needs. Its very rewarding I find who ever said you have to be able to see to make someone smile?

"Okay Sakura pretty much everything is done for the day, you can head home now. The Bus should be coming in about 10 minutes" Mike says, I can hear a smile in his voice. "Now you better head about before Tomoyo calls me again because I made you stay late and 'My Sakura-chan is a very beautiful girl, she can't be wandering the streets alone late at night!'" Mike says the end in what I'm sure he thought was a very convincing impression of Tomoyo.

"Okay okay!" I smile over to him and grab my coat. "Ill see you tomorrow then!" I joke as I close the door behind me and head towards the buss stop. I manage to get my Jackie-O sunglasses on (think Nicole Richie large ones) as soon as someone bumps into me.

"I'm so sorry miss!" I hear a mans voice say. I instantly smell autumn and cinnamon.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I wasn't really paying attention." I say with a smile and fix my glasses which tilted a little on my nose. This was true though, I can normally hear someone's footsteps as they are approaching, and can tell which was I should move to get out of their way.

"Oh no I was really in a rush, I was supposed to go to Dog Eyes, but it seems I'm to late." The guy says, I can hear the disappointment in his voice, as well as his fast pace breathing. He must have been running.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, it just closed. We open again tomorrow at 10 though if you would like to come on by." I smile apologetically to him.

"You work there?" He sounds a little surprised.

"Yes for the last two years." I can hear the sound of the bus pull up to a stop at the buss stop. "I'm sorry I must get going or ill lose the bus."

"Yes of course, well so sorry about bumping you again….."

"Sakura" I say with a smile, knowing he was just fishing for my name.

"Sakura" he says in a low voice.

"Well…I best get going." I say after a small pause, and turn to walk towards the bus.

"Sakura…" I can hear him say again to himself again as i climb onto the bus.

* * *

"Fifa!! Tomoyo!! I'm home!!" I call out as get into the apartment. I set my keys down on the counter and take my jacket off as I hear four legs come gliding across the kitchen.

"Hey girl!!" I say with a smile and scratch the back of Fifa's ears.

"Sakura…why are you calling Fifa's name before mine??" I hear a sarcastic voice yell at me.

"umm…Tomoyo!! Fifa!!" I yell again and start to laugh.

"Much better!" Tomoyo says as she greats me with a hug. "What's with your ever so cheerful attitude?" I can tell she is studying me.

"Nothing….I kind of met someone." I smile a little.

"Kind of?" Tomoyo asks.

"Well he ran into me as I was leaving work. I don't think he knew I was blind." I say with a smile as I scratch Fifa on the head.

**So I'm taking a stab at a series again… I have some good ideas for this one…hopefully ill finish it eh? Lol. So if anyone is wondering Fifa is what I would name my dog if I had one… it's after my love of soccer…fifa soccer...anyone? And id have a husky because they are so smart and the most beautiful dogs ever. I got this idea from a movie I saw a LONG time ago, and I don't remember the name of it. So if you do, let me know bc id like to give credit to it.**

**Um…chapters will switch between characters from time to time. Next Chapter will be with Syaoran. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	2. Uncle Syaoran

Being an Uncle can be so rewarding; I get to play and have fun and sugar up these little rugrats….then give them back to my sister and brother-in-law at the end of the day. But there are times when it can be emotionally draining. Ever since my niece Eva was born, it's been difficult at times. She's blind, and all of us in the family decided to do our best to make her feel just at home. We all took brail classes together. Could you imagine me and my four sisters, and 3 brother-in-laws and 2 other nieces all taking one brail class together…that poor teacher. But she has always said she wanted a dog, that's why for her 5th birthday I decided I was going to buy her a Seeing Eye dog.

**Be my Eyes**

**Chapter 2: ****Uncle Syaoran**

"It's a perfect idea, she will love it Syaoran! You really are the best uncle ya know." My eldest sister told me over the phone.

"I know." I smile broadly to myself. "Well I got to get going though, I think the dog place closes soon, and I wanted to get a look at their selection. Love ya sis" I say as I hang up the phone. I glance at my computer screen one more time for the directions to Dog Eyes, the only Seeing Eye dog company this side of town.

I pick up my green scarf and jacket and look in the mirror and try to straighten out my unruly brown hair, to no avail. I decide to just not deal with it anymore, since it won't ever do what I want it to anyway, and grab my keys as I bolt for the door.

I'm normally never late. I do usually plan things like this better; traffic for some reason caught me off guard today. So I wasn't exactly surprised when I drove buy and it looked like Dog Eyes was closing up. I quickly parked my car across the street and darted over to the building. Realizing at the last moment I didn't lock my car door I looked back and pointed my keys towards my door while I was still running, only to knock into something.

A girl…a very pretty girl at that…I quickly regain my manners. "I'm so sorry miss!" I say in between breaths.

She reaches up to fix her giant sunglasses and brushes a stray hair behind her ears. I notice at this just how beautiful she was, even though I couldn't see her eyes. She had a small button nose, and these perfectly shaped pink lips. Her hair was to her mid back and shinning in the sun as it moved around her. She was about a good head shorter then me, and she was wearing not a trace of makeup.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I wasn't really paying attention." Her angelic voice apologizes to me.

"Oh no I was really in a rush, I was supposed to go to Dog Eyes, but it seems I'm too late." I explain to her, and at this her mouth comes together in a thoughtful look.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, it just closed. We open again tomorrow at 10 though if you would like to come on by." She smiles softly at me, and I can tell even from this small smile a full smile from her would just light up a room.

"Oh, you work here?" I say a tad confused. She looked like she could be a model, not someone working with Seeing Eye dogs.

"Yes for the last two years" She explains. I suddenly wonder what the beautiful creatures name is, she lives out here, yet I have never seen her before, I am often in this part of the city. "I'm sorry I must get going or ill lose the bus." She never even looked in the bus's direction; I wonder how she knew the bus was here anyway….

"Yes of course, well so sorry about bumping you again….." I leave the end at more of a question hoping she will catch it.

"Sakura" She smiles at me. _Beautiful _

"Sakura" I say looking at her, holding out my hand for her to shake it. After a moment I realize she isn't looking at my hand, nor does she acknowledge its presents.

"Well…I best get going." She says and without a word walks towards the bus.

I'm still standing there with my hand out looking at her quizzically. _She didn't see it…_ I look over to Dog Eyes and all the sudden it clicks in my head…_she's blind._

"Sakura" I say thoughtfully without even realizing it.

* * *

"You know dearest little cousin you aught to learn to knock before barging into my house like this…what if I was doing something inappropriate?" I can hear Eriol, my annoying cousin, call from the other room. Somehow he always knows when it's me.

"HA… yea right? What finally getting with that girl at your work you keep obsessing about?" I laugh at the thought. "And I live here to, why should I have to knock?"

"I knew I should have changed the locks" I hear him say more to himself than anything. "So did you manage to look at the dogs for Eva?" He is staring into a large book, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, and his hair neatly combed into place.

"No I was late."

"Very unlike you."

"I know… but I did meet the most beautiful woman though." I say and think back to what Sakura looked like and try to remember it in my head.

"Well isn't that so UNUSUAL" Eriol says sarcastically to me, as he rolls his eyes, and continues reading his book.

"She's blind" I say as I look at his fire burning in his stone fireplace.

"Oh that will never do dear little cousin." Eriol scoffs. "If she is blind how will she be able to gush over your 'wonderful good looks'" Eriol mimics a high pitched girls voice at the end. Sometimes I wonder why I bother talking to him when all he does is harass me.

"I told you, I'm done with the bimbos." I say defiantly.

"Yes…you always say that."

"Well anyway, I'm going to go back to look at the dogs tomorrow, who knows maybe cherry blossom will be working then."

"Cherry blossom? Sakura?" Eriol smiles devilish at me. "You know if you're going to have a pet name for her already it should be something not so obvious"

"You mean like your little purple tulip?" I laugh at Eriols….interesting taste of a pet name for his coworker he has been obsessing over for the last couple months.

"I never called her that!" His eyes widen in horror as he slams his book closed. I give him a look. "Okay… once! Its not my pet name for her, I don't have a pet name for her. So HA!" he stands up and glares at me, his book falling to the floor by his feet. "I'm making tea!" he declares and stomps out of the room.

* * *

The next day I wake up to my alarm clock at 9:30. Just enough time to shower and get ready, go to the dog place then to work. I normally don't star work till 10, but since I am the president of the company I can really show up whenever I want to. Well that and I called my secretary to tell her I would be late.

"You know dearest little cousin of mine." Eriol's annoying every-so-cheerful (to cheerful for it to be 9:50am) voice calls to me as I enter the kitchen to pour myself the first of many cups of coffee I'm sure I will have today. "I was thinking about going with you this morning, maybe helping you look at the little pupps…"

"No, and I'm taller then you for the last time…stop calling me little."

"And why not?" he tries to sound hurt, but fails.

"Because I know the only reason you really want to go is to get a look at the girl I told you about. Besides what would your precious tulip think of such a thing?" I stir some milk into my thermos with my coffee, and just glair at him.

"Stop calling her that. I only implied that she is like a tulip because she is delicate like one…I never called her A tulip." He tries to ignore me and goes back to reading the funnies in the paper. I just shake my head at him as I finish preparing my coffee, I can hear a slight chuckle from his end of the kitchen, "silly Garfield".

When I pull up to Dog Eyes twenty minutes later I wonder if that Sakura girl is working today. More like hope she is working today I should say. I straighten my tie and check my hair in the review mirror before stepping out my black SUV and locking it.

From the moment I walk into Dog Eyes I can hear a little boy laughing some place in the back of the store. On the wall closest to the door there are pictures of little boys and girls and the dogs they had bought from the store. The counter next to the door is filled with books like "Helping the blind," "How to help a blind loved one" and "The best way to help you and your Seeing Eye dog".

"Hi sir!" I hear a cheerful voice call from behind me. A girl with blond hair pulled into two pig tails smiles at me. "Billy I'll be right back. Keep practicing with Gigi" She calls to the back of the store.

"Okay!" A little boy's voice echo's down the building.

"Hi, I was interested in looking at some dogs for my niece she is 5" I say as I glance around the room wondering if Sakura was here or not.

"Oh yes, we have plenty of dogs to choose from, and wonderful classes for the dog and your niece to take together." She is still smiling at me, as she pulls out a small catalog from behind the counter.

"Um…you know I ran into this other girl that works here the other day…Sakura I think it was…is she here?" I say cutting her off before she can give me a speech on the dogs and what kind of dog Eva might like.

"Oh Sakura?" She looks at her watch. "She is normally late, so she should be here any minute."

As if on cue the front door opens and in walks this beautiful girl her hair pulled into a messy bun and a long white coat pulled around her small frame. A medium sized black and white husky is by her side looking extremely excited to be here. She pulls off her huge sunglasses and I can see these huge green eyes looking blankly in the direction of the blond girl.

"Mindy I am so sorry I am late. My alarm didn't go off…okay well it went off, but I kinda hit it to the floor and I think it broke. Then I just couldn't seem to get myself up until Fifa came in and woke me up." She rambled on as she took her coat off and hung it on one of the coat hangers by the door on the wall.

Mindy laughs a little, as if this is a normal occurrence. "Its okay Kura, anyway you have perfect timing. Someone is here for you." She smiles polite at me then goes to greet the dog. "Sorry sir I didn't catch your name…."She looks up from petting the dog.

"Oh it's Syaoran." I say polite to her, even though I am looking at Sakura.

"Syaoran?" Sakura says skeptically. "I'm sorry….have we met…wait, from yesterday right?"

"Yea...how did you?" I look at her wondering how she knew that, since I never did give her my name.

"You smell like autumn...like autumn and cinnamon." She replies, then a couple moments later I see her cheeks grow a little redder as if she realized she just embarrassed herself.

"Thanks…" I chuckle a little. "Well I was hoping maybe you could help me find a dog. You see my niece is 5 and is always talking about how she wants to have her own Seeing Eye dog…"

"Of course I can help you, Fifa can too, aint that right girl?" She smiles as her dog yaps at her and wags its tail energetically.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Syaoran. Did you find a dog for your niece?" Tara my secretary asks me as I get off the elevator on my floor at work. She hands me some files and a cup of coffee before I can even answer her.

"Yes I think so. Has anyone called for me?" I ask sipping my coffee.

"Just Mr. Eriol he said something about tulips and cherry blossoms…it didn't really make sense I and know how you hate his ramblings so I didn't really write it down." She smiles at me as she takes a seat back at her desk.

"Good. It's not important. If he calls again forward him to my voice mail I have a lot of work to do today." I say politely before closing my door to my office.

Running a family company can be one of the most tiring jobs ever. Because when I'm off work…it's like I'm not off work. I have to deal with work constantly with my family, one of the many reasons I decided to open up this branch here in Tokyo instead of staying at the one in Hong Kong. I needed a break from my family.

Ever since I was a little kid I was groomed to do this job. I had to take all the right classes, along with all my other martial arts training and family obligations. I am designed to lead Li Corp. "to the next century" my mother tells me, a little over dramatic if you ask me. Being in charge of one of the leading suppliers of marketing in Asia definitely has its own stress factor. Thankfully I do know some ways of releasing stress, like practicing my martial arts, going for a jog. Or going to a Seeing Eye dog center and chatting with a beautiful girl for an hour, because that certainly was one of the least stressful mornings I have had in a long time.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

"Oh My gosh Kura…who was THAT?" My coworker Mindy gushes as Syaoran leaves the store.

"Hu? Just some guy looking for a dog for his niece" I reply as I get the dog food ready for all the pupps.

"He is DAMN fine." She giggles. Mindy can be too much at some times, I just shake my head at her. "He likes you too."

"What?!" I spill some of the dog food on the floor as I try to pour it. Mindy is a little crazy to it seems. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh Sakura…Sakura…there is so much I need to teach you." Mindy teases, as she puts an arm around me and leads me to the table. "Couldn't you tell how much he was flirting with you?"

"He wasn't flirting with me; he was asking me about the dogs."

I'm pretty sure at the moment she is giving me a blank stare since the room got extremely quite for a moment before I hear Mindy hitting her head with the palm of her hand. "No Sakura he was flirting with you. He kept smiling at you too, this cute little smile whenever you looked at him."

"Whatever" I say, annoyed at this conversation, getting up to finish getting the dog bowls filled up. What would a smart guy like Syaoran want with a little blind girl like me?

"Tomoyo?" I call when I get back home later that evening. "You home??" Silence, Apparently not.

"Looks like its me and you for dinner tonight babe." I can hear Fifa walking around the kitchen sniffing at the cupboard we keep her dog food in. "Okay, okay...first you then me."

I pour some food in her bowl and put it back in the cupboard. I hear the answering machines beeps go off on the counter, "okay first the answering machine then I eat."

"Hello I am looking for a Miss. Sakura. This is Dr. Myer over at Tokyo hospital, I am calling because after your exam last month it seems there has been some breakthroughs. We may be able to fix your eye sight. Please call me back …." I feel my body go numb. _I might be able to get my sigh fixed. I would be able to see again. _

**Hey everyone, sorry about the switch of POV at the end there, but I kinnda hit writers block a bit and came up with some Sakura instead of Syaoran stuff. I had a comment for one of my reviewers,**

**silverymare**** Thank you for your comment I do love constructive criticism. To answer some of your questions. Mike is more or less just teasing Sakura, later you will see the brother sister, love hate relationship, along with a little past possibly (I haven't thought that far yet). And for your comment to why Sakura didn't have her dog with her in the first chapter mainly it was because I just couldn't include him in, it was hard for me to write, but for the purpose of the story because she really doesn't need her everyday. She takes her to work when she is working with other kids and their dogs as an example. She did buy her because when she first did become blind she needed her, but now she has learned to go through days without having to rely on her so much. **

**And I know I have bad grammar, I am working on it. I am trying, trust me it has gotten a lot better from some of my first fanfics. **

**I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews…KEEP THEM COMING!!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	3. Tomoyo's Date

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Tomoyo's Date**

**By Riley S**

_I might be able to see again…_that's all I can think about. I haven't moved an inch since listening to the answering machine. Fifa is pacing quietly behind me, her claws hitting against the hard floor, I just ignore her. I quickly hit the button to replay the message and pick up my brail slate so I can get the number down. "We may be able to fix your eye sight…" I catch my breath again, but recover in time to get the number.

"Sakura? You here?" I hear Tomoyo's voice call me from the front door. "You will never believe what happened today! You remember that guy at work I have been telling you about. The REALLY cute one, well…" she trails of as she sees me standing in the kitchen. "Everything okay?" she asks worried.

I hit the replay button one more time for her to listen to. "..Sa..Saku…." Suddenly she screams and runs over to envelope me into a hug. "Oh my gosh...this is amazing. Who would have thought! Sakura? Arnt you excited?" She is looking at me; I can feel her eyes on me.

"I'm…I…I might be able to see again." I say for the first time aloud, it sounds foreign to my ears. I can feel a small smile spread over my lips. Tomoyo screams again and squeezes me tight. We hug for a minute and I can feel the smile on Tomoyo's lips as she looks at me.

"And to think I thought I had a good day…" She laughs a little as she goes to pet Fifa and feed her.

"You did? What happened?" I say suddenly realizing she was talking to me when she entered the house. I walk over to one of our barstools and sit down.

"Oh well remember that guy I told you about? The really cute one at work with the glasses?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, he finally asked me out today! We're going out on Saturday." She tells me excitedly. "Maybe I can see if he has a friend and we can go on a double date!"

_Oh no…not again._ "Tomoyo, no it's okay. I wouldn't want to ruin your special date."

"Oh no it would make it all the better? Then I could dress you up in that new dress, and do your makeup and hair, oh you would look so beautiful!" I know if I could see right now I would be able to see her eyes shinning and looking at me hopefully. Luckily those puppy dog eyes don't work on me anymore.

"I can't…I have stuff to do anyway. Please Tomoyo just go and have a good time, don't worry about me." I smile over to her.

"But Sakura…there are so many wonderful guys out there, I know you would just love…if you would let me set up on just…"

"No Tomoyo…please no set ups. You remember what happened last time you tried that!" I say thinking back to John, some guy she set me up with about a year ago. The date was a disaster. He was talking louder as if I'm deaf not blind, and tried to help me eat my food, only to spill soup all over my new dress.

"But.." I hear her protest, I'm sure there is a puppy dog face plastered on her face.

"NO."

"Fine…" She huffs off upstairs.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of vanilla hazelnut coffee brewing in the kitchen. I grab the clock next to my bed and feel my hands on its little hands so I can tell the time, 7:30 Tomoyo needs to learn to sleep in. Just as I pull my huge comforter over my head I hear the door open and I can smell a cup of coffee in Tomoyo's hands.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He voice sounds to happy at the moment…doesn't she know its 730?!

"Go away." I say through my comforter, pulling it tighter over my head.

"No Sakura you got to get up and help me!"

"Do what?" I still don't move the comforter, I know Tomoyo, if I budge an inch she will rip the comforter off me and I will be stuck.

"I need to go shopping for a new dress for my date tomorrow, and I just need my bestest friend in the whole wide world to help me!" I move the comforter down a little past my nose. _Is she serious?! _"I brought you coffee!" She shoves the coffee up next to me so I can smell it more.

"The mall doesn't open till 9." I say and roll over.

"Yes but we need to get ready…well you need to get ready and I wanted to do your makeup and hair…" Her voice becomes very small at the end, trying to not scare me off.

I blink a couple times at her. "My makeup and hair?" I repeat. "How about I just go with you, no makeup, and you don't touch my hair?"

"OKAY!" I can hear her voice rise up as she smiles. Suddenly I realize she just tricked me into going to the mall with her, that Tomoyo's one sly girl.

* * *

I wake up Saturday morning to Fifa jumping on my bed. I can smell dog food on her breath, it must be around noon then, Tomoyo normally feed Fifa for me when I sleep in. I pet Fifa on the head and rub her ears; in return she licks the side of my face. I was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when Tomoyo bursts into my room.

"Sakura! Get up! You have to help me for my date!" She cries.

"Tomoyo…its noon…your date isn't until seven...i think that gives you enough time." I say as I grab my pillow and put it over my head.

"Silly Saku how little you know...now up up up!!" She chirps as she walks out of my room. "I made French toast!"

Approximately six and a half hours later, after another trip to the mall, 5 pairs of shoes, 2 dresses, 3 shirts and 4 skirts, 2 different eye shadows and an hour of hair curlers Tomoyo was done up for her date.

"You look amazing!" I smile at her.

She laughs a little at me "how do you know?" she jokingly.

"Because you always look amazing! I'm your best friend, would I lie to you?" I smile innocently at her.

"The bestest! What are you going to do tonight?" she asks as I hear her fumble threw her purse for something.

"I dunno Mike wanted to go meet down at Falcon that bar down the street from work." I shrug and pet Fifa who was lying on couch by my feet. "But Fifa isn't feeling to good today so I'm not sure if I should go if I can't take her with me."

"Oh you should go anyway, let her stay here and get some rest, she did seem a little less energetic today. I'm sure you'll be okay by yourself, just make sure you have your cell phone on you, and call me if you need anything…and I mean ANYTHING!" She rubs my shoulder just as the door bell rings. "Oh my gosh! That's him!" she says in a frantic.

"Ill get it Tomoyo" I smile over to her as I get up to go answer the door bell.

"Hi!" A deep male voice greets me. "You must be Sakura, Tomoyo talks of you consently." I can hear a smile in his voice.

"Oh she does, does she? What pray tell does she say?" I ask curiously as I open the door a little more to let her date in. "Please come in, I'm sorry what was your name again? Eriol?" I ask unsure.

"Yes" He laughs a little, "it is Eriol. And don't worry It's not anything bad she just talks about how you are her best friend and how you both grew up together and what not."

"Oh…well Tomoyo should be out in just a minute she went to go do…um...girly stuff" I smile.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo says from across the room, she must have just come out of her bedroom.

"Tomoyo, you look simply amazing!" I can hear the lust in his voice for her.

"You look wonderful yourself!" I hear her voice move across the room and her sound of them hugging. "Sakura-chan ill be back later, go have fun with Mike and don't forget to call me if you need me for ANYTHING!" She says as she hugs me.

"Okay…you two have fun now...and I want her back here by 10!" I jokingly call, as I can hear the two of them laugh. I shut the door after they leave then go back to my room to change to go out with Mike later.

* * *

"What can I get for you miss?" The bartender asks me later that night.

"Do you have Blue moon?"

"Yes, ill be right back with it." I smile at him and wait for my beer, as I wonder where mike is.

"Sakura?" I hear a familiar voice call to me, but it wasn't Mike's. I turn to my left, where the voice was from and wonder for a minute where I know that voice. Then I smell cinnamon and autumn.

"Syaoran?" I ask unsure if it was him or not.

"Yes, Yes...its amazing how you do that!" I can hear him smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Oh Good, just waiting for someone…but it seems he isn't coming." I frown slightly as I hear the bartender come back with my drink, and I thank him.

"Oh. Your boyfriend?" he sounds a little disappointed as he says this.

I cough a laugh, "No…My boss really…but he's more of a brother…an annoying older brother." I smile to him as I hear him laugh. I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Sorry one sec." I say to Syaoran before answering my phone.

"Hello" Its mike. "Oh you cant…no no its okay, I understand if she's sick…take care hun!"

"Everything okay?" Syaoran asks me, his voice is so deep and he sounds truly concerned.

"Yes, Well Mikes sister is sick and he's babysitting so he can't come." I say as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"That's to bad." He says and orders another beer from the bartender.

Maybe that's not to bad…because then I get to spend the rest of the night with Syaoran.

**Well I hoped everyone liked it! Sorry it took a while I had a test in French ( eek!) and I have been applying to some different colleges bc I might switch so I have been a little busy! **

**For my reviewers if you ask questions I will try my best to answer them!**

MlleShadow: I don't know much about blind people, some I am making up, some I am looking online and doing a little research but I am trying my hardest to make it seem realistic! Thanks for the review

Addicted2Sakura: I know I have typos, I'm trying my hardest with them, but my grammar has gotten a lot better from when I first started writing. And in my story Syao doesn't hate his sisters so much…just that annoying brother sister bond ya know! Thanks for the review!

**I'm gonna try to update soon, but my brother is getting married and my bday is coming up so I am a little busy the next couple of weeks. Keep the reviews coming!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	4. Beer and Coffee

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Beer and Coffee**

**By. Riley S**

"Man Syaoran look at that girl that just walked in! She's fine!" My coworker Brian says as we sit at a table in the bar downtown. I look over to see a girl with long silky auburn hair walk in and take off her long jacket; I instantly recognize her, _sakura._

"Sakura?" I ask as she orders a beer from the bartender. Her emeralds look a little confused as she turns to the direction of my voice. "Ill be back later." I tell Brian as I go over to the bar stool next to her.

"Syaoran?" She asks a little unsure of herself.

"Yea...wow its amazing how you do that!" I smile at her. She just smiles at me, this big bright amazing smile. "How are you?" I ask.

"Oh Good, just waiting for someone…but it seems he isn't coming." She frowns slightly, _a boyfriend_.

"Oh your boyfriend?" I ask cautiously.

"No…My boss really…but he's more of a brother…an annoying older brother." she laughs a little at this, and I smile thankfully. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone that's vibrating. "Sorry one sec." She tells me politely as she answers her phone. "Hello?... you cant?" She looks a little sad then smiles knowingly "no, no its okay, I understand if she's sick…take care hun!" She hangs up her phone and puts it back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes, Well Mikes sister is sick and he's babysitting so he can't come." She Smiles a little sadly, but I'm grinning at her, thankful she can't see me.

"That's too bad." I say to console her. "Are you going to head back then? Or stick around for a bit, I'm here with a friend, but he has to leave to." I say as I see Brian get up to walk over to me. I glair at him and he gets the hint and waves bye to me.

"Well I guess I can stick around for a bit, I mean I didn't even get to finish my drink." She smiles over to me again witch makes me smile like some love sick fool.

"Yea, Where is your pup?" I ask noticing that her dog isn't with her.

"Oh she wasn't feeling too good, so I had her stay at home." She takes a sip of her beer. "Are you going to end up getting your niece the lab?"

"I think so, it was such a pretty puppy, I'm sure she will love it!"

"Oh yes, and they are very smart, perfect for younger kids." She nods knowingly making her beautiful hair bounce around her face, and she smiles at me.

"You have an amazing smile." I blurt out, then blush as red as a tomato. _I didn't really just say that._

She smiles again then tries to hide it, and looks down, "Thank you…" I can see her face get a little red hue on it. "You have a great voice." She is still looking down.

"Thanks." I smile again wishing she would look at me. "Sakura?" she looks up to me, "Do you mind me…asking…"

"No its okay." She smiles already knowing what I was going to say.

"How long?" is all I can ask as she looks up at me.

"Six years." Is all she says, "I got Fifa five years ago, from Mike…that's how we met, and we became really close ever since then."

"Oh…"

"The strange thing is, I might have a chance to see again. I got this call the other day from the doctors office, there is this new procedure they want me to try...i called them back yesterday but no one picked up and now I won't hear till Monday, so I'm really nervous." She looks down a little relieved to get that all off her chest.

I touch her arm in a comforting way. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay." I smile over to her, and I'm sure she can tell I'm smiling at her.

"Everything is going to be okay." She repeats as she smiles to herself and let that though sink in.

"So Syaoran what do you do?" She asks a moment later. I look at her for a moment and realize she has no idea who I am. Being the head of the most powerful marketing agency in all of Asia, as well as the leader of the Li Clan the most powerful family in China has made me well know, much to my dislike. Yet here was Sakura, someone who knew nothing about me, or my background or family and our fortune.

"I run the family business." I say honestly but don't indulge in any details further.

"Oh that must be fun, working with your family." She smiles at me, and I can feel my heart beat speed up.

"Um...I don't know if I would say fun…" I laugh a little at the thought. "But only me and my cousin live out here, the rest of my family if from Hong Kong."

"You're Chinese?" She asks

"Yea, born and raised."

"I never would have guessed, your accent it perfect." She smiles over to me. "My Mother and father use to work together when I was younger." She smiles a little to herself as if remembering wonderful thoughts.

"Oh really? What did they do?" I ask as I order both of us another beer.

"My mother was a model, she was so beautiful. And my father was a photographer. The pictures he took of her looked so life like. Like every picture of her made it look like she was smiling directly at you. My father was her favorite photographer; she always said he made her feel beautiful in front of the camera." She smiles to herself once again, her eyes down cast towards her drink.

"Why don't they work together anymore?"

"Their dead." She says.

"Oh…Sakura I'm so sorry… I never should have.."

"No it's okay, you didn't know." She looks up to me and smiles kindly. "Its okay, I was very young when it happened. I went to go live with my best friend after that, her family was always my family. She is my cousin so it's only natural."

We are both silent for a moment until she speaks up answering the question I had on my mind. "It was a car accident. Some guy ran through a stop sign and hit them. They died instantly, so at least I know they didn't go through any pain." She smiles kindly once again to me.

"I'm Sorry." It's all I can think to say. "I don't know what I'd do with out my family." I say without realizing it. _How such horrible things happen to such a beautiful person?_

Almost as if answering my own thoughts she says, "I've learned live is to short, and too serious to take seriously, anything can happen at any moment, never hold grudges. And always smile." I stair at her for a moment and I'm just amazed and what a perfect woman this is…_I want to kiss you._

"Are you all close?" She asks interrupting my own thoughts as she takes a sip of her beer. 

"Yes I have four older sisters and three brothers in laws and three nieces." I say smiling.

"Lots of girls," she laughs angelically. "You and your poor father!"

"Oh I never knew my dad; he died before I was born. But I had enough 'mothers' all my sisters are older than me." I laugh.

She looks up at me and smiles, and I swear for a moment it was like she could see me, her green eyes staring straight up at me. "Its good you can laugh about it. Life should never be so serious, like you said." I say smiling at her.

And all I can do is smile at her. This beautiful amazing girl, who has had so many tragic things happen to her is just so remarkable. She isn't bitter in the slightest at the world for her life. _I wish I could kiss you…._

* * *

When I arrive home later that evening Eriol was already home. I didn't realize how late it was, Sakura and I must have left the bar around 1am. I drove her home, not wanting her to take the bus at this hour. She put up a small fight but gave in at the end, saying her best friend would kill her for taking the bus this late at night.

"Your home later than me!" Eriol cries as I walk into the kitchen. "I though you and Brian where just going out for a drink."

"We did, but I ran into that girl from the dog shop. She was waiting for a friend who ended up canceling, so we kept each other company." I reply simply trying to play it off as if it was nothing.

"Really?!" I see an evil grin cross his feature. "And how did that go? You didn't bring her home for your favoritest cousin to meet?"

"Hell no, and you are no where near being my favorite cousin." I say as I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. I can hear him laugh behind me.

"You're not even going to ask me how my date was!?" He asks jokingly.

"I'm sorry do I look like a girl to you? Or do I look like I care?" He opens his mouth for a moment, but I cut him off, "Never mind don't answer that!" I say as I turn around to head up the stairs to my room.

"I still am your most favorite!"He yells up to me.

"No, just my most delusional!"

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Eriol singing show tunes in the shower. Someone needs to remind me why I agreed to live with this nut. I grudgingly get out of bed and walk to my closet to throw on a pair of running shoes; I may as well go for a jog. 

A couple miles later I'm passing by a little café and see Sakura sitting inside with another girl with long dark hair and very light skin. Sakura's dog is lying down at her feet, waiting patiently. I debate for moment weather or not to go in and say hi.

I look over to Sakura again her long hair is pulled up into a messy bun and she is smiling and laughing at something her friend said to her. Her small hands are wrapped around a large green coffee cup. As she brings it up to her lips you can see her eyes almost sparkle. She has on a white sweater that goes over her shoulders, and no makeup. Yet she looks simply beautiful. She laughs again at something else her friend says to her, and I decide I have to go inside if not to talk to her, at least to hear her angelic laugh.

I go inside and order a cup of coffee, before I can even turn around Sakura friend walks up to me.

"Hi!" She chirps at me.

"Hi…" I say a little unsure as to why she was talking to me.

"You know Sakura right?" She smiles at me.

"How did you…"

"I saw you staring at her through the window. It looked like you knew her. I'm Tomoyo." She puts her hand out for me to shake, which I do. "Do you want to sit with us?" She asks looking at me curiously.

"I um…" I stumble for words.

"Come on, I know you do, I could see it when you where looking at her outside. What's your name by the way?"

"Syaoran." I say grabbing my cup of coffee, as we walk over to where Sakura was sitting.

"Sakura-chan, look who I found!" She smiles at me, and I can see Sakura put her mouth into a mock frown.

"Orlando Bloom?" She smiles in Tomoyo's direction, and laugh.

"No sill girl, Syaoran!" Her friend smiles at me. Sakura's face looks surprised for a moment then breaks into a large smile. "He was jogging by and wanted to come in and say hi!" She informs Sakura, thankfully leaving out the fact that I was staring at her.

"Syaoran! What a surprise!" She reaches out to grab my hand, and I give it to her as she gives me a light squeeze. "Please sit down, Tomoyo was just telling me about her wonderful date last night! She went to Chez Paris" She looks over at Tomoyo's direction, and I suddenly remember Eriol telling me that was where he was taking his date last night.

"Yes, it was so wonderful…" Tomoyo goes on to continue telling Sakura. All I do is just look at Sakura and wonder what it would be like to take her out on date.

"Don't you think Syaoran?" Sakura asked me.

"Um..yea…" I say not knowing what they where talking about, I smile unsurely to Tomoyo who looks at me with an almost Eriol like smile. _That's creepy…_

"Ill be right back Tomoyo, hold onto Fifa for me, I'm going to use the restroom." Sakura says handing over her dogs leash to Tomoyo, and walking to the back of the café where the restroom is.

The moment Sakura leaves Tomoyo looks at me like she knows something. "You're the one buying the dog right?" She says as she picks up her coffee cup.

"Um Yea…" I say grabbing my own coffee mug.

"So why haven't you told Sakura you're THE Syaoran Li?" She asks nonchalantly.

I gulp, "Well…I didn't think it was that important. I mean…" I stumble. _Crap her best friend knows who I am. _

Tomoyo laughs gently at me, "Its okay I understand my lips are sealed." She moves her hand across her lips as if she is buttoning them and throwing away the key. "She's taken a liking to you. It's been a while for her, so don't hurt her. Sakura is too precious and too trusting sometimes." She looks at me directly the eye as she says this.

"I won't."

"I can tell." She gives me another Eriol like smile, just as Sakura walks back up to us.

"So what where you guys talking about?" Sakura asks curiously as she takes her seat between me and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran's buying a dog from you, he was just telling me about it." Tomoyo says with a smile to me.

_This HAS to be the girl Eriol went out with last night…_

**Hey everyone! So I lied I updated sooner then expected, I just got on a roll with it.**

**Thanks for all the Birthday wishes! Ill be 22 on the 28****th****! I suddenly feel as if all my fun years are behind me… (How sad…I suddenly realize I'm getting old!) Okay…not THAT old...but older…lol.**

**I've had more hits on this story than any of my others. So thanks so much!! **

**I have like... a couple pages of the next chapter done. I don't think I will get it up before my bday...but who knows! Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! KEEP IT UP!! LOL**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	5. Tomoyo’s Mischievous Smirks

**Be my Eyes**

**Chapter 5: ****Tomoyo's Mischievous Smirks **

**By: Riley S**

"Tomoyo dear, would you please finish the last of the print work on those shirts? The agent wants to see them tomorrow." My mother's voice tells me over the intercom at work.

"Yes mother, it's almost done." I say leaning back in my chair and tapping the button to hang up the intercom.

I was hoping to maybe see Eriol today, but I don't know if he is coming in. Being one of our freelance photographers doesn't really put him into a bind to be here everyday. I have talked to him on the phone since our date, but I was hoping to get to see him.

As if on cue my intercom goes off again, this time it's my secretary. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol is here to see you." My assistance voice tells me.

"Send him in please." I say as I fix my hair just a little with my fingers and stand up to great him as my door swings open.

"Tomoyo darling, looking wonderful as always!" he greets me as he walks in, and gives me a hug and light kiss on the cheek. He looks hansom as always, dressed in some fitted dark jeans, a white button up shirt with a suite jacket over it.

"Thank you Eriol!" I say returning the hug and kiss. "Did you bring the pictures?" I ask moving to my leather couch and gesturing for him to sit down as well.

"Oh course!" He says as he takes a seat next to me and turns his camera on to show me the pictures, I can smell his cologne as he takes his seat. "I didn't print them yet, I wanted to make sure I had what you wanted." He smiles at me. _Damn your hot…_

I look over to his camera trying to avoid his gaze and instead of a picture of a model as I was expecting I see a picture of a man with messy chestnut colored hair and deep amber eyes looking extremely pissed at the camera.

"Oh My! That's my cousin, so sorry!" He apologizes, he moves his finger to delete the picture but I grab the camera instead.

"Wait I know him!" I say looking closely at the camera once more.

"That's Syaoran Li, the famous one, from the marketing agency. He's my cousin." He informs me.

"No, no I mean I KNOW him." I say looking over to Eriol, who now seems to understand the meaning of my words. "I met him yesterday; he is friends with my cousin."

"Sakura? He never mentioned to me he met…." He pauses for a moment then suddenly realizes, "No wait…he did, and he's buying a dog from her. They went out for a drink the other night, and he came home in one of the best moods I've ever seen him in!" He smiles over to me.

"Yes, we ran into him at this little café yesterday, and all he could do was stair at her. Poor Sakura couldn't tell though, although if she could see she still probably wouldn't have noticed anyway." I smile at Eriol mischievously, and he nods his head knowing what I was going to say next.

"We should set them up!"

As is on cue my cell goes off, I walk over to my desk and look at it. "Hey Sakura, your ears burning up?" I laugh into my cell phone.

"_Huh?"_ She replies on the other line.

"Nothing, never mind. What's up?" I laugh some more, and smile over to Eriol.

"_Oh I called the Doc, he wants me to come in, in an hour, and can you come with me?" _She sounds nervous.

"Oh course, ill come pick you up in 45 okay?" I say, remembering she was going to call the Doctor today.

"_Thanks Tomoyo you're the best!"_

"And don't you forget it!" I smile to myself as I hang up my cell, and look over to Eriol.

"You work on Sakura, I'll work on Syaoran." He smiles as he comes to give me a hug before exiting my office.

* * *

"So as you can see here in this picture, Sakura's never endings are working on repairing themselves, but in her iris, they are still braced. So the surgery would help to finish repairing the nerve endings in the retinas…" The Doctor explains to me and Sakura. I can feel her hand tighten its grip on mine as he continues talking about the surgery. He is pointing to a picture of Sakura's eye, but not much of it is making any sense to me.

"This won't happen over night, I'm afraid. We still need to take some more tests and make sure it will be progressive for you. The only serious effect it could have if it doesn't work is, it would take your vision away completely, forever." He looks sternly over to Sakura, and I do the same.

"Well I thought I was going to be without sight for the rest of my life six years ago, so that's really not so bad." She tries to smile, and I squeeze her hand in mine to let her know I am here for her.

"Okay." The Doctor says looking over to me, then back to some of the papers on his desk. "Well first thing is that I need you to go and get another exam done on your eyes, is Friday okay for you?"

"Yes Friday is perfect." Sakura smiles brightly.

"Great." He says as he writes something down on a paper, and then hands it to me. "These are the directions, and explaining the procedure to you. Unfortunately we don't have it in brail, I'm sorry Sakura." He smiles kindly to her.

"No Problem." She smiles to him and looks over to me and smiles to me. I stand up out of my chair and shake the doctors' hand and thank him, and Sakura does the same before we both exit his office.

I think we both let out a breath we didn't realize we where holding in the minute we leave his office. I grab Sakura's hand gently and give it a little squeeze, she smiles a little but does not say anything to me as we go to the elevator.

When we get in the car she finally speaks to me, "Is he cute?" she asks. I'm a little confused by the question, and she can tell from the pause I give before answering her. "Eriol...is he cute?"

"Hu? Oh yes he is." I say wondering why out of all the things to say she would ask me this.

"You never told me what he looks like…" She is facing the window, possibly imagining all the sights she can't see.

"Oh…I never thought about it…"

"I mean I understand. I don't even know what cute looks like anymore. It's so weird, one day you can see everything and you take so much advantage of it. Then suddenly

Poof it's gone."

"But that could change now…You might be able to see again." I grab her hand again reassuringly.

"I'm just so afraid that it won't work, that this hope will die and this is it for me."

As I park the car at our apartment I stair at Sakura a long time before getting out. This is the only time I have heard of her saying she was afraid of something. She had been so brave with everything coming up to this point. I couldn't imagine this hope and joy she had from thinking she might be able to see again be squashed.

She makes it inside the apartment before I do, and I see her feeding Fifa in the kitchen. She is smiling sadly at her and petting her ears.

"He is cute too you know." I say as I set my key down and take of my jacket.

"Who?" She asks me from the kitchen.

"The dog boy, Syaoran." I tell her as I walk in the kitchen where she is. I can see her cheeks redden a little upon hearing his name.

"Okay." She says. I can tell she is trying to pretend like she doesn't care.

"He really is. And I think he likes you." I can see her redden some more at this.

"He is just being nice, because he is buying a dog from me." She pets Fifa once more then walks in the living room and sits on the couch.

"Well I wish I had someone that nice look at me the way he looks at you." I smile to myself as I can see her get even redder as I walk into my room.

Perfect, I think to myself as I close my bedroom door. Just plant these little ideas her head, even though they are far from being just ideas. He really does look at her like she is something special, and it's so obvious she thinks the same thing about him.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the delay, and the shortness of this chapter. I wanted everyone to get someone else point of view for this chapter, and to get a little foreshadowing for Tomoyo and Eriol. Next chapter will be longer. But it might take a while to update, I'm sick at the moment and I have ANOTHER test (sheesh school testing us, the nerve!) so we will see. I'll try my hardest. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews…**

**Except for **MlleShadow **who called me old and I decided I don't like anymore sticks tongue out psh and to think you where my favorite reviewer till now…sheesh…**

spirit1s** The quote at the bottom I found a LONG time ago…I don't remember by who, but if anyone knows I'd more then happy to make sure everyone knows who I got it from! Um…and I honestly didn't think about Kero when I was making dog names…Fifa would be my dogs name…lol but I thinking of making Syaoran's dog name Kero…**

RedWingedAngel002 **Um I have no idea if it is REALLY possible…but in my fanfic it is!**

**REVIEW!!**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	6. Blind Date

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Blind Date**

**By Riley S**

"You know dearest little cousin of mine." Eriol smiled mischievously as I walked into the kitchen the next morning. I glared at him as I poured myself a cup of hot coffee, "I met someone that you might find interesting the other day." I continue to glair at him as I lift the coffee cup to my lips. "She was the most beautiful thing, I was thinking of setting you up on a date." He sips his coffee in what some naive person might say in a very innocent fashion, I know better.

…more glairing…

"Don't look at me like that; I was only thinking of you." He says as if it was suppose to convince me of something.

"NO blind dates." I stated blankly at him.

"Come on this will be fun!" He smiled some more of that evil smile to me.

"No, remember last time, with Amber, your old secretary." I said pointing at him.

"She quit the next day, why did you have to be so rude to her?" He said looking mock hurt.

"I don't know," I said rolling my eyes at him, "Maybe if she hadn't latched onto me the minute I met her, and started talking about our next date, then had the nerve to sing karaoke to me!" He laughed a little at his, remembering that horrid night, "I still can't listen to that Beatles song without getting flash backs."

"But she had a lovely voice."

"Yes for a dying monkey. No blind dates!" I said once again looking him straight in the eye.

"Please? Just these once, do this for me and I won't tell Aunty about what really happened to her mothers ashes back in 2000."

_He wouldn't…._

"That was an accident and you know it!" I said defensively taking a final gulp of my coffee.

"I'm sure she will see it that way…" He smiled some more at me, I wonder if the devil knows he stole his smile.

"Fine, just this once…" I sighed knowing I couldn't get of this now.

"Perfect we are meeting at Rose Tower at 8pm sharp." He smiled as he got up from the coffee table, and walked to the sink to clean his breakfast plate off.

I just sigh once more as I make my way to the front door, I need to get out of here before he ropes me into doing more things I don't want to do today.

* * *

As I arrive at my office my secretary greets me with a warm smile and another cup of coffee waiting for me. "Thank you Tara." I say nicely to her accepting the warm coffee.

"Eriol piss you off again?" She asks with a small laugh. Working with me for the past five years she has gotten to know me a little to well.

"Something like that." I say trying to give her a small smile. "Do I have any appointments for tonight?" I ask looking at one of the folders she had for me.

Quickly she looked at her computer hits a few keys then responds, "Just a meeting at five but that should only last an hour, then nothing."

"Good keep it open, I have something I need to tonight." I say walking into my office; I can see her nodding her head at me from the corner of my eye.

As I walk into my office and set my coffee cup down along with my files in my hand, I notice that I am not alone. I turn around to be greeted by a woman a couple inches shorter then me, her hair is the same color as mine, but just a little neater; her face pops into a large grin as she sees me.

"Syaoran-kun!" She smiles as she walks towards me, enveloping me into a large hung.

"Fumie! What are you doing here?!" I ask surprised to see the youngest of my oldest sisters in front of me.

"I came to surprise you silly! I wanted to see the dog you where getting our little niece." She smiled brightly up at me, something is wrong here, yet I can't place it. "Eriol told me that you had picked her out already and we wanted to know when little Eva could come to do her lessons!" upon hearing Eriol's name I know he set something up here. I make a mental note to kill him tonight at the blind date.

"You know Fumie, as much as I would love to show you the little dog right now, I am very busy…" I say looking over to my desk witch has my folders on it; the ones Tara just gave me. I wasn't really busy at all, but I know what Eriol was playing at sending my sister out here.

"But I just talked to Tara and she said you where free till 1." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Oh…" _Damn!_ "Well in that case, let's go now and we can get it over with."

"Perfect!" She says grabbing my arm and leading me out the door. As I'm walking to the elevator I see Tara shoot an apologetic glair at me.

As we pull into a parking spot in front of the dog store, I try to see inside the dark windows to see if Sakura is working, playing silently that she is off today.

"What a cute little shop!" Fumie cries as she gets out of the car and stairs at the store. "I can see why you picked it!" I roll my eyes at her.

"Come on." I say signaling her to follow me as I walk to the door.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice says as we walk into the door, it's a man; I have never met him before. He is wearing a t-shirt with the company's logo on it. He is smiling brightly to me and my sister.

"Hi, I'm here to show my sister a dog I'm going to buy." I say explaining to the man in front of me. The man looks at me a little confused, "Sakura was helping me." I explain.

"Oh yes! She is in the back right now feeding the dogs, ill get her for you!" He smiles again, when he is about ten feet away from us he screams at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA!!!" He looks back at me and my sister and smile again. We hear the sound of a couple bowls dropping in the background, then foot steps running and a door opening and closing.

"What?!?!" A voice screams back, in the back of the store. "I spilled dog food everywhere, you scared me!" She says as she walks towards the front of the store. She is wearing fitted jeans, and a white t-shirt that says "Little miss Save the world". Over her green eyes she has a pair of dark glasses on, they look almost like prescription glasses instead of the dark sunglasses she normally has on.

"You have a visitor; he says he is going to purchase a dog from you…" He walks to Sakura and sets a hand on her shoulder. He then whispers something into her ear that my sister and I cannot hear, but Sakura's face brightens afterwards.

"Syaoran!" She says excitedly as she walks towards my direction.

"Hello Sakura." I say nicely and she moves the direction she was walking a little to my voice. As she reaches me she extends out her hand and I grab it for her to shake. "This is my older sister, Fumie." I introduce.

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiles at Sakura and grabs her hand to shake it as well. "I can see why Syao here picked the store to find our kawaii niece a dog, where better to find a cute dog then from a cute woman!" She smiles again as Sakura's face turns a little red.

Sakura coughs a little and shakes her head then turns to me "The dog is in the back, I was just feeding them. She was doing lessons today, and learning quickly, I think she will be perfect for your niece." She smiles in my direction and turns to the man that was helping us earlier. "Mike would you go get her please to shows his sister?" She asks sweetly.

"Okay." He agrees smiling at me and my sister.

"And while your back there you can clean up that mess you made me make!" She smiles back at him. And we can see him make a face at Sakura. "I can see that!" She says still smiling at him. He huffs a little then walks to the back of the store. "Please forgive mike, he can be a little…weird…rude...annoying… you pick." She smiles at me and my sister.

"Is that your boyfriend?" My sister asks. As if on cue Sakura coughs a little as if she was choking on something then regains her composure.

"No, he's the owner of the store; he is more of a brother than anything to me." She smiles sweetly at my sister, who in turns gives me an all knowing look. I just roll my eyes at her once again; I knew this was a bad idea.

In the back we hear tiny little paws running towards us, Sakura turns around and bends down to pick up the little bundle in her arms. "Here we go!" She says petting her ears.

"KAWAII!!!" Fumie squeals as she grabs the dog from Sakura. Sakura just smiles and turns around when she hears some more paws walking in her direction. "Oh and whose cute dog is this one?" My sister asks still holding onto the puppy but petting Sakura's husky.

"This is Fifa, she is mine." Sakura says leaning over to pet her dog. My sister's mouth turns into a small "O" shape but she says nothing to lead onto her surprise. "She is beautiful!" She says petting her ears. Sakura just grins over to my sister.

"What do you think of the pup sis?" I ask looking over to my sister who is petting the puppy in her arms.

"Perfect, she will love her!" She smiles at me. "You did a good job little brother!"

"I was just wondering when your niece would be available to do some lessons with. We need them to learn together. Also we need a name for the puppy. We haven't been calling her anything because we don't want her to get use to a name that you will not be keeping." Sakura asks standing up and looking at my Sister and I.

"I was thinking of a name, but we should let Eva decide, they will come into town in two days." My sister announces.

"TWO DAYS!!??" I yell, _no one had told me this!_

"Not so loud little brother, I told Eriol to tell you." She smiles at me then pets the dog once more before handing her over to Sakura. "You should be getting back to work now shouldn't you? I have kept you away long enough."

"Yes I most likely should."

"Well it was wonderful to meet you Fumie!" Sakura says as she takes the dog into her arms. "Syaoran, I'll catch ya later." She smiles brightly to me as we make our exit from the store.

As soon as we get into the car my sister starts, "She is so beautiful Syao!"

"I know it's a pretty pupp, I'm sure Eva will adore it!" I say starting up the car.

"No silly." She says laughing a little. "I meant Sakura."

* * *

I get out of work at 6, as Tara said I would, and I make my way home. Upon arriving home, I hear Eriol in the kitchen with my sister. She is staying with us until the rest of the family arrives, then they will get a hotel room. They are chatting away, and my sister is laughing at something Eriol said.

"Little brother! I hear you have a date tonight!" Fumie exclaims, as I walk past the kitchen.

"Yes well…" I start as I walk into the kitchen and sit on a bar stool. "Since you are here, I would hate to leave alone in a foreign city so I should stay and keep you company, I mean what kind of brother would I be if I made you be here alone!" I say hoping someone will buy this.

No such luck. "Oh Silly, I use to live here, you know that. Now go get ready for your date, you don't want to keep everyone waiting!" She smiles at me.

_I think I hate my family…_

Around 8pm after I have been ready for an hour, and Eriol fixed his hair five times, we are on our way to go meet our dates. Eriol told me they are meeting us at the restaurant, Rose Tower.

When we arrive Eriol tells the host the name on the party and the host tells Eriol that our party has already arrived. Walking over to the table I spot two girls sitting at a booth, I can only see the back of their heads, one had honey colored hair and the other had very dark hair that in the light looks like here is purple highlights.

"Tomoyo darling!" Eriol exclaims as we reach the table, Tomoyo stand up to give Eriol a kiss and a hug. She is wearing a Purple dress that is has no straps and goes to her knees. The fabric looks soft like satin and her hair is down and cured at the end, even with her dark heels on she is still a good three or four inches shorter than Eriol.

"Your late!" She smiles at him, and then turns to me a large grin on her face. I can tell that she knew the whole time I was the other date he was bringing. "Sakura come meet your date!" She says smiling at me, but reaching hand back for Sakura to take.

Sakura stands out of the booth, her dark green dress swaying around her, it had a V cut on the neck and it ties around her neck, there is a black piece of fabric that ties around right under the V cut and is in a nice bow on her back .The dress falls just at her knees, and her hair is done in light curls framing her delicate face. She stands and her heels give her a couple more inches, yet she is still not taller than me by any means.

"Hello Sakura." I finally manage to breathe out. I take her hand in mine and give it a light kiss on her knuckles.

She smiles largely, but her eyes do not give away her surprise. "Syaoran!" She exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me you where my date earlier today?" She asks, taking her seat inside the booth. I take the spot right next to her.

"I myself didn't know until just now!" I laugh a little still looking at her.

"I had no idea you knew Eriol" She says taking her napkin and setting it across her lap.

"He is my cousin, and housemate." I say I can't help but smile like a fool looking at her.

* * *

The date went smoothly, at the end of the night, Eriol volunteered to take Tomoyo home, so she gave me her car keys so I could take Sakura home.

"I think we should wait a while before you drop me off." Sakura smiled at me as they drove off. I laughed a little at this and agreed with her.

"Want to have some coffee at my place?" I offered not really knowing what else to do.

"I would love some." She smiles at me as we walk to Tomoyo's car.

When we arrive at my house, my sister is still not home yet, before she left she said something about a guy she use to know when she lived here and I shouldn't wait up for her. I let Sakura in the house, and she takes off her heals at the door. I lead her into the kitchen and she is walking around the counters as I poor us some coffee. I can tell something is bothering her.

"Is everything okay?" I ask after I poor water in the coffee machine.

"Yes." She says smiling in my direction. "Well…kind of…I'm just worried." She says as she takes a seat in a chair.

"About what?" I ask moving to take a seat next to her.

"Well I had a doctor's appointment the other day, and they said I might be able to regain my eyesight." She says looking down.

"That's wonderful." I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes well...I'm just scared it wont work, or I dont know…it's so expensive too, and I want it so badly to work. Yet I don't want to get my hopes up incase it doesn't work…" A small tear falls down her face and lands on her knee. I move my hand around he shoulders and bring her into my chest, and wrap my other arm around her comfortingly.

"Don't worry Sakura." I say rocking her a little "Everything will be okay."

She moves her head a little to look up at me, for the first time I can see how unfocused her eyes are, a small smile on her lips. "You think so?" She asks.

I lean down and place a small kiss on the side of her mouth "I know so."

**Hello hello!! I hope you all liked it. I didn't go into detail on the date, because it was a date, they talked they ate, they had a good time, and all the important parts happened around the date anyway. **

**So I hope you all liked it!! I worked very hard on it, and now I'm going to finish up "Hunted" well the next chapter anyway, be sure to check it out! It would mean a lot!!**

MlleShadow yea yeah yeah…whatever, lol you know I love you, and your reviews! I forgive you, just no more old comments, didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders! Lol

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	7. Morning Pancakes

**Be my Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Morning Pancakes.**

**By Riley S**

The next morning I wake up in a very uncomfortable position. _I'm on my couch…why am I on my couch?_ I think before it hits me.

_Sakura…._

Now I remember, last night she had fallen asleep…well more like cried herself to sleep in my arms. After gently trying to wake her up, I told her I would take her home.

"Is Eriol back yet?" She asked me her eyes half closed.

"No" I told her trying to get her to stand up.

"Can I sleep here?" She yawned. "I don't want to go home to them doing…_things…_in my house." She asked, her eyes still not all the way opened, as she yawned again.

I sighed…_sleep here?_ Then I looked at her face, her closed eyes, and small mouth. She looked like an angel, a sleeping angel, and how could I say no to that. So siftly I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my room upstairs.

As I tucked her into bed, she rolled over and opened her eyes a little, "Syaoran?" She said, I turned back around to look at her. "Thanks." She said with a small smile before falling off into dream land.

* * *

So that's how I ended up on the couch…

"HOOOEEE!!" I hear a cry from upstairs. I jolt up and run up the stairs to my room.

"Sakura?!?!" I ask as I open the door to my room, and find sakura sitting up in my bed.

"Syaoran." She asks, turning her head to the direction of my voice. Her hair is slightly messed up, and her eyes are wide open. "Where am…how..?" she asks. And i suddenly realize she has no idea where she is. It must be strange waking up in some random place when you can't even see to try to figure out where you are.

"Sakura…" I say gently walking over to her. "You're at my house, you fell asleep last night…do you remember?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder as I reach her.

Her mouth forms into a tiny "o" . "Eriol never came back did he?" She asks.

I glance at the clock, 9am. "No he didn't." I say with a small laugh.

"What happened?!?! Who died?!" Cries my sister in between breath. She must have awoken to Sakura's surprised reaction to being in my room. Dressed in her Pj's with her hair a strewed and her eyes bewildered she looks at me and Sakura. Then Sakura and me…

"OH! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…" She says a smile playing on her lips.

"No sis, you didn't it wasn-"

"No my fault… just don't let this happen when mother is here…she wont like it." She says with a large smile and a small laugh. As she walks back to her room.

Sakura is looking very confused over at where my sister was standing, and I laugh a little at this. Thankfully she can't see how red my face is at the moment. After a moment of uncomfortable silence I can hear Sakura's stomach grumble loudly.

"uh…" She laughs a little uncomfortably and her face reddens.

"Here I'll make you breakfast." I laugh at her cuteness as I walk toward the door. "The bathroom is to your left, about 10 feet if you want to wash up, ill be downstairs. Pancakes okay?"

"Yep!" She smiles at me as she starts to get out of bed.

About twenty minutes later Sakura and my sister come downstairs arm in arm chatting away about something…well I'm sure it's not something, I'm sure its about me.

"…then he came down stairs with curlers in his hair and red lipstick smeared all over his face. And downstairs there was mother and the CEO of the company sitting and having a meeting…" My sister is telling Sakura whose face is red from laughter.

"And they said Pancakes are done…and shut up Fumie before you wake up tomorrow morning with a buzz cut." I glair at my sister as Sakura continues her laughing fit.

"Pink nail polish!" Sakura chokes out as she takes a seat.

"UH HUM!" I cough loudly as Sakura tries to compose herself.

"Sorry…sorry…" She says once she composes herself a little. Sitting up in her chair and looking in the direction of my voice. "Pancakes?" She says in the most innocent voice.

"Here…" I grumble setting a plate down with a couple pancakes down on it in front of her.

"Oh Syaoran don't get mad, I once dressed my brother up in my Barbie makeup when I was seven." Sakura says grabbing the syrup and pouring it over her pancakes.

"Isn't your brother older than you?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yes…well it involved some rope, sleeping pills and his best friend." Sakura says snorting at the last part. "Tomoyo video'd it… the only time I was grateful for her ever present video camera."

Fumie and I share in her laughter for a moment, before turning to our own pancakes.

"Oh what a beautiful morning…oh what a beautiful day…." Comes a singing (mind you off key) voice from the front door.

"Hello Eriol." Fumie and I say at the same time as Eriol takes a spin into the kitchen.

"Morning…Oh Sakura!..my my…what are you still doing here?" He asks giving me a look as he goes to grab one of the extra pancakes I have sitting on the counter.

"Well since you never came home, I didn't think it was safe for me to go home." Sakura says between bites of pancakes. "Syaoran here was kind enough to lend me his bed."

"I bet he did…" He laughs a little taking a seat next to my sister.

"I slept on the couch." I say pointedly to Eriol.

"I bet you did." He laughs again as he dives into his pancakes.

* * *

I dropped Sakura off at home later that morning and headed into the office. I had called and told my secretary I was coming in a little late.

"Morning Tara." I say as she hands me my coffee as I step off of the elevator.

"Morning Syaoran-san, Your mother called already." She says and watched me make a face before continuing. "She said you need to call her as soon as you make it in the office. Than she said something along the lines of the CEO of the LI company cannot be late to work…yadda yadda yadda." She laughs handing me the pink slips with my phone calls on it.

"Thanks." I laugh a little as I walk into my office. I set the coffee cup down and dial my mothers number at our Hong Kong branch.

"Hello Syaoran dear." She says as she picks up the phone.

"Hello mother. You called?" I say trying to cut this conversation short.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you where aware of our arrival tonight."

"Tonight?!" I choke out.

"Yes, we where planning on coming tomorrow evening but some things came up, so we will be arriving tonight. And no need to worry we have our usual floor set up at The Tokyo Diamonds Hotel." She informs me.

"Wonderful mother…" I say inspecting the chip on my oak desk. Yes my family would need a whole hotel floor when they come to stay.

"I expect you to come to dinner with us tonight at Diamond restaurant, and bring that sweet girl Fumie was telling me about last night." I bolt up in my chair as she mentions Sakura.

"What?!" I cough out.

"Yes...i think your sister says her name is Sakura…"

"Um…She works tonight." I lie…well not a full lie, Sakura did tell she had to work today.

"Not all night I'm sure… I will have a Limo come get her at nine. I expect to see you both there tonight." She says as she hangs up the phone on me. All I can do is stair at the receiver of the phone.

At lunch time I decide I might as well and go ask Sakura if she would like to accompany me tonight. As I drive to the dog store I can feel myself sweating underneath my expensive suit.

"Good Afternoon!" A cheerfull voice greets me as I enter the dog store.

"H..Hello…" I manage to pull out, as I glance nervously around.

"Ill get Sakura." The girl giggles behind the counter.

"Okay…"

A minute later Sakura emerges from the back of the store. She has been home and showered, her hair is falling neatly around her shoulders and she is smiling brightly. "Syaoran, I didn't expect to see you in here today." She smiles at me.

"Yea…well…" I stumble looking over at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks taking a step towards me, a look of concern written on her face.

"No...nothings wrong… I was ..um…well you see…" I stumble. "My family is coming into town tonight…and they, well I…was wondering if you wanted to accompany us to dinner at the Diamond restaurant. My niece is coming with my family to meet the pup…so I mean…you can…" I say stumbling for words.

"I would love too!" She smiles brightly for me.

"I understand. Its…wait..really?" I say not understanding why she would want to come meet my crazy family.

She laughs a little and looks up at me "Yes I would love too." She repeats.

"Oh…Wonderful…um… my mother will send the limo for she, she said nine, is that okay?" I ask.

"That's perfect" She laughs a little.

"Okay…um…well ill see you tonight." I say a little nervously. As I lean in and give Sakura a quick hug before retreating out the door.

* * *

At nine fifteen I am standing outside of the Diamond Resturant in my back tux. The Diamond restaurant is the most expensive restaurant in all of Tokyo. My family is already inside at the table, I told them I would wait for Sakura outside.

A black limo pulls up in front of me and the drive walks around to open up the door for the person inside. I catch my breath as I see Sakura step out of the limo.

She is wearing a black sparkling dress that hugs her curves. There are two straps that wrap around her neck and tie into a bow in the back of her neck. The dress is backless and wraps just around her lower back to fall down to her feet. She has simple silver heals on and a black sparkly bracelet. Her hair is down and curled at the ends as usual. Her makeup is simple, with a little bit of eye shadow around her eyes, giving her the smoky effect.

"Sakura…" I mange to say as she stands out in front of me.

"Syaoran!" She says as she walks a little towards me. Then out of the limp comes her big husky and walks calmly to her side. "I hope you don't mind I brought Fifa. I though it might help your neice and family a little." She says petting Fifa on the head.

"No its…fine. You look beautiful." I say without realizing it. Sakura blushes a little.

"I bet you look wonderful as well." She smiles at me. "Tomoyo made this dress. She always has extra 'emergency' clothes as she puts it, for me." She laughs a little. "Is your family already here?" She asks grabbing onto Fifa's leash.

"Yes they are inside. Shall we?" I ask and extend my arm out a little and bumper her elbow so she gets the idea.

"We shall." She says as she intertwines her arm with mine.

**Hello hello! So sorry for the late update, I have been swamped. I just had the first part of my French final (yes 2 parts) and the next part is next week, and I have two jobs so as you can imagine I am a busy bee. But I want to thank you all for your reviews, they definably keep me going and keep me writing.**

**So again, **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(at the bottom is my quote for everyone to remember this holiday season)**

**Thanks so much!**

**And have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! (incase I don't update before)**

**Riley S**

**"It's nice to be important, but it's more important to be nice"**


	8. Chocolate Cake Kiss

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 8: Chocolate Cake Kiss**

**By Riley S**

After Syaoran had dropped me off at the apartment and give me a hug, I opened my apartment door to be greeted by a pair of arms.

"Tell me everything!" Tomoyo gasped as she grabbed me into her arms.

"Tom-yo..can't-breath" I managed to cough out before she gave me a quick "Oh" and "sorry." I set my keys down on the desk and pet Fifa on the head as she reached up ad licked my hand.

"Nothing happened Tomoyo." I said finally, feeling her eyes on me. Knowing she was giving me a look.

"…"

"REALY Tomoyo, after you left and Eriol never came back. I didn't think it would be…safe…for me to come home." I say as I walk into my room to start getting ready for work.

"And that's it…you really expect me to believe that?" Tomoyo asks taking a seat on my bed.

"Yes Tomoyo. I fell asleep at his house."

"Where exactly did you fall asleep?" Tomoyo asks.

"His bed." I blush a little and I can hear Tomoyo squeal behind me.

"SAKURA!"

"He slept on the couch!" I protest turning around to where Tomoyo is seated. "It smelled like him though…cinnamon…" I say to myself, but I know she can hear me as well. "Then this morning he made me and his sister pancakes, than Eriol came back…and he drove me home. THAT'S IT!" I say turning around again to grab a towel so I can shower.

"OHHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo laughs loudly as I walk into the bathroom.

* * *

A/N – we all know Syaoran came and asked her to dinner with the family, so I am cutting out her side of it, so we can get to the dinner faster.

* * *

"Tomoyo!" I say as my best friend picks up the phone. "I need a dress!" I cry. 

I called Tomoyo the minute after Syaoran left. I have heard of the Diamond Restaurant it is the nicest and most expensive restaurant in all of Tokyo. Most people need to sit on the year waiting list just to get it. So I would need an amazing dress for it.

Around five Tomoyo came and picked me up from work. I really didn't see why I would need four hours to get ready, but Tomoyo did. I sat on her bed listening to her list off the different dresses and which one she thought I would wear. She would occasionally ask for my opinion here and there. But it really is hard to pick out a dress when I have no idea what any of them look like on me.

It took about an hour for Tomoyo to settle on a dress for me. All I could tell when I put it on, was that it was a little skimpy for my taste; no back and a low cut front. I made a couple comments to that which she quickly shot down. She had then started to work on my hair and my make up, which took its time. And deciding on shoes, well that took almost forty-five minutes.

Finally the door bell rang for my limo. I giggled a little at this; I have never been in a limo before. I called for Fifa to come with me and hooked her leash on. I thought since they are buying a Seeing Eye dog, it might be good for them to understand one.

I sat there quietly on the car ride there. Finally we pulled to a stop and the driver came around and opened the car door for Fifa and I. I stepped out in the cold and instantly heard someone take a sharp inhale of breath.

"Sakura…"I hear a deep voice whisper out in front of me.

"Syaoran I grin and take a couple steps towards him. I hear Fifa jump out of the car and come to my side. I pet her on the head and hook her leash up again before turning back to Syaoran. "I hope you don't mind I brought Fifa. I though it might help your niece and family a little."

"No...It's fine." I hear him stutter a little. "You look beautiful." He says causing me to blush.

"I bet you look wonderful as well." I say imagining a very hansom guy (what I imagine Syaoran to look like anyway) in a tux. "Tomoyo made this dress. She always has extra 'emergency' clothes as she puts it, for me." I laugh a little, and then notice that Syaoran is alone. "Is your family already here?"

"Yes, they are inside, Shall we?" He asks nudging my elbow with his so I loop my arm around his.

"We Shall." I laugh a little as I hold onto Fifa's leash as we enter the restaurant.

Immediately I am greeted by the smell of warm bread, and chocolate.

"I'm sorry if my family is just a little…" Syaoran starts but is interrupted by the sound of a couple girls squealing. I suddenly feel my face being pinched and my hair being pulled.

"Syaoran…" I mumbled.

"GIRLS!" A stern voice calls, suddenly the pinching stopped, and I heard three girls mumble an apology to me. I feel Syaoran's hand on my back reassuring me its okay.

"I am sorry about that," Syaoran apologizes to me "my other sister's."

"Mother, this is Sakura." I hear Syaoran address to the older voice. I can hear a chair move back and a pair or footsteps walk towards me.

"Just as beautiful as your name sake." Syaorans' mother says to me, causing me to blush a little.

I bow a little to her, and then turn to my dog. "Ma'am this is Fifa. She is my Seeing eye dog." I explain. I hear the girls squeal again but their mother coughs to silence them.

"Please take a seat you two. Syaoran introduce her to your nieces, sisters and bothers please." His mother says. "And call me Yelan dear." She says to me.

"Sakura this is my brother-in-law…" I hear Syaoran start introducing me to three of his brother-in-laws, his other three sisters and three nieces. Finally we take a seat next to His youngest oldest sister Fumie.

_Wow, there sure are a lot of girls in this family..._I think to myself after being introduced to everyone.

"Glad you could come." She whispers to me as I take my seat, causing me to smile a little.

"So Sakura, how long have your dog?" One of his sisters asks me. I'm not sure which one; they all sound a little the same.

"Five years." I smile and pet her again on the head. She then goes to lie down at my feet.

"Little brother told us you found the perfect dog for little Eva here." Another sister says to me.

"Oh yes, she is a pup, I'm sure she will be perfect for your niece. She is doing well right now in the beginning training. But we need to get her into training with your niece as soon as possible. It will help both of them progress." I smile as I reach over to grab my water and take a sip of it.

"What happened?" I hear a younger voice ask me, I'm sure it was one of his nieces.

"Laura!" One of the sisters says to the younger girls. I laugh a little.

"No its okay." I reassure her. "I was in a car accident six years ago." I explain a little. "It could have been worse." I smile. At this I feel Syaoran's hand reach over and grab mine under the table in a comforting way. Suddenly I am very grateful for having him here with me.

"Enough sad talk now girls!" His mother says. "I do believe our food has arrived!"

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful." I say bowing slightly to Yelan. "Thank you so much…it was lovely meeting you all." I say to everyone else as I turn to Syaoran. Our hands are still interlocked from earlier. Whenever he or I had to move our hand he would quickly put his hand back and give mine a tight squeeze. 

"I'll take Sakura home." Syaoran announces to his family. "So tomorrow you will bring Eva over to the store to work with Sakura and the pup?" Syaoran says to one of his sister.

"Yep." She says, and I can hear them embrace. "Thank you so much Sakura." She says to me giving me a hug then patting Fifa on the head.

"Of course. I will see you all tomorrow!" I smile brightly to his family as Syaoran starts to pull me away to his car.

"Your family was lovely Syaoran." I say when he opens up the passenger side door for me.

"Yea..." He coughs a little as he opens up the back door for Fifa to get in.

I laugh a little as I turn to buckle my seat belt and Syaoran gets in the drivers side.

"Maybe a little on the eccentric side, but other than that, it was wonderful."

"You can stop being so nice Sakura…" He laughs a little. I can hear him start the car, but he doesn't put it in gear yet. I hear him move a little and I can feel his eyes on me. I feel a slight blush come to my cheeks.

I turn a little to look in his direction but stop as I feel his hand on my face. He gently moves a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Syaoran…." I manage to whisper out just before I feel his lips on mine. It was soft and sweet, he tasted of the chocolate cake he had for desert. It lasted only a second before he quickly pulled away. His face was still inches away from mine and I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Thank you for coming." He whispers as he leans away and puts the car into drive. "I'll take you home."

I feel my face burning as I smile over to him and lean back into my seat.

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo wakes me up early since I have another doctor's appointment. We had stayed up late the night before because she wouldn't let me get a wink of sleep until I told her everything that happened at dinner. 

I am sure I am visibly nervous sitting next to Tomoyo in the waiting room. My knees are shaking violently. I feel Tomoyo set a hand down on my legs to stop me from moving.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Don't be nervous Sakura, everything will be okay!" Tomoyo says reassuring to me just as the nurse calls my name. I grab Tomoyo's hand to make sure she knows she is going in with me.

They make me do a couple series of test. Shinning lights in my eyes, and different things then writing notes down. The last test was some sort of a scan to see the nerve ending in my eyes. They made me lie down and not move for a good twenty minutes before pulling me out.

"Sakura." My doctor says as I enter his office a couple hours later after the test are all finished. He grabs my hand and gives it a firm shake. "Tomoyo" He greats Tomoyo also. "Please take a seat." He offers as I hear him move behind his desk and open a folder to shuffle some papers around.

"Well it seems her Sakura that you are a positive match for the surgery." He says after a long moment of silence. I can feel my heart explode in my chest. "We just need to …" he trails off talking about getting blood work done and so on and so forth.

"When would be good for you?"

It takes me a minute to realize he is talking to me. "Hu?"

He laughs a little. "When s good for you? The surgery?" He asks again.

"I um…" I stumble not sure when would be really good for me.

"I say we get this done as soon as possible. In two weeks, on the 15th we have an opening, does that work for you?" He asks.

"Yes!" I blurt out a little louder than I expected.

I can hear him chuckle a little as Tomoyo grabs my hand excitedly.

As soon as we get out of the doctors office Tomoyo and I start jumping up and down like little school girls. After a good five minutes of this, when we are out of breath we stop and she envelopes me into a hug.

"I am so excited!!" She says after letting me go.

"Your excited?! I'm ecstatic!" I say hugging her once again. "Oh what time is it?" I ask.

"Noon, why?" She says grabbing my arm and leading me to her car.

"I need to go into work. i almost forgot the Li's are coming in at one." I smile remembering they where coming in today.

"OHHOHOHO!! Can I come? I want to tape it. I will call it, 'Sakura and her future family-in-laws!'" I can just imagine her getting all starry eyed right now.

"No Tomoyo, don't you have a job you should be going to?" I laugh as I get into her passenger side of the car.

"Oh I can miss it. Mother would understand if I had to get a Sakura moment on film." She says, I can see her smile.

"No Tomoyo, please drop me off?"

"Fine…" She grumbles pulling out of the parking garage and heading towards my work.

**I got on a roll after finishing the last chapter, and this came out! Wow lol. I hope you all liked, thank you so much everyone for your wonderful reviews!! It means so much to me!!**

**I'm also glad you all like my quote I had last chapter too, I stole it from a friend. **

**Everyone have a happy and safe Christmas and New Years!!**

**Riley S.**

**This is a cute little Quote from Shirley Temple, it's for the Christmas season. Enjoy!**

"I stopped believing in Santa Claus when my mother took me to see him in a department store, and he asked for my autograph."


	9. Fingertip Eyes

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 9: Fingertip Eyes**

**By Riley S**

I was early. I came early to see Sakura. As I walk into Dog Eye's I see the blond girl at the counter. It must be a slow day because she is reading one of those trashy magazines. My eyes glance over the cover for a moment before stopping. Splattered on the cover was a picture of me.

Scratch that.

Not only a picture of me, a picture of me and …_Sakura…_ You can't see her face though. There I am with a big goofy grin on my face, looking to my side. You see the back of a girl with long auburn hair that is falling in curls on her back. She is wearing a backless dress.

The headline screams "WATCH OUT GIRLS! XIAOLANG LI HAS A NEW FLING!"

_Fling? I never have had flings…and how many times do I have to tell them to stop calling by my Chinese name?_

The blond looks up to great me, then realization hit her. "I knew it!" She screams. Okay...she doesn't literally scream, but she said it rather loudly.

I rush over to her. "Please, don't tell Sakura!" I say grabbing her magazine.

"Why?" She asks looking confused at me. "You better not be having some…some…fling with her!"

"I'm not!" I try to explain. "I don't want her to know…because…I like her." I say, looking down at the magazine in my hand and the picture of the back of Sakura. "I'm afraid…if she finds out…she won't like me."

"Why wouldn't she? You're the most famous bachelor in Asia!" She cries.

"But I don't want Sakura to think I'm using her as some…some…_fling…_I don't want her to get scared off because of the freaks with camera's that like to follow me around." I stop for a secant then look at her.

"You obviously haven't met Tomoyo." I hear her say under her breath.

"I want her to like me…not the 'me' in these papers." I say tossing the magazine down into the trash. I hear the door open behind us, its Mother and my little niece Eva, and one of my sisters Shiefa (her mother). I give the blond a pleading look until she nods her head yes at me, then greats my family

"You must be Eva!" She says crouching down to say hi to my niece.

"Yep! Where is my puppy?" She asks excitedly. We all have a laugh at this.

"Oh she is in the back." She smiles at my niece and pats her on the head before standing up to look at my mother, sister and I. "Sakura called and said she was running a bit late, she had a doctors appointment." She says the last part to me more than to everyone else.

"Sakura said you where a very special girl and I should take extra good care of you until she gets here. So are you ready?" She asks to little Eva.

"Yep!" She smiles brightly as the blond takes her hand and leads her to the back room. My mother and Sister follow. I decide to wait up front until Sakura get there.

Almost ten minutes later the front door opens. I am reading a book on brail, and how to read brail. I look up to see a petite girl in a long coat come rushing in.

"Sakura!" I smile brightly as she takes off her coat and hangs it up on the coat hanger.

"Syaoran! I'm sorry I'm late the appointment went a little over, then I had to convince Tomoyo not to come with me and tape the lesson today." She smiles over to where I am standing. "Don't you have work today?" She asks a little confused.

"Well when your mother is the CEO of the whole company, and demanding me to come today, everyone else normally understands." I laugh a little as she walks over to me. I reach down and give her a little hug. I want to kiss her, but I'm not stupid enough to do that with my mother and sister in the other room.

"That blond girl is showing Eva and my sister and mother around." I say putting my arm around her shoulder as we walk to the back of the store.

"Mindy." She corrects me.

As we meet up with the other girls Eva is learning to walk with the puppy and have it come to her. Shiefa squeals a little as she sees Sakura and gets up to rush her until my mother calls out. "Sit dear!" Shiefa gives a little sad face but complies to my mother.

"Sakura." My mother says getting up and giving Sakura a little hug.

"Hello Mrs. Li." Sakura say's politely.

"Yelan." My mother corrects. She must really like Sakura. I have never seen my mother take to someone she has just met so quickly.

"…Yelan…" Sakura says a little awkwardly.

After an hour of working with the dog and Eva, (Well watching Sakura work with the dog and Eva) my mother sister and niece all say good bye to Sakura and the puppy (which Eva names as 'Kero'). I say goodbye to them all as well before walking back in the store. Sakura is feeding Kero a treat for his hard work and patting him on the head.

"She seems to be getting it well." I say to Sakura, referring to my little niece of course.

"Oh yeah, she is catching on well. We should only have to do a couple more days of onsite training then I can give them a manual for her to practice at home." Sakura says as she goes to put the treats away.

"Good then they can leave…" I mumble to myself, but I can hear Sakura laugh across the room. Damn those extra senses.

"Your family is nice Syaoran." She smiles over to me.

"In small doses perhaps."

* * *

Eva and Shiefa had two more appointments that week that I could not make it to with them. We had a big account at work I was working hard on closing. So to my disappointment I was not able to see Sakura the rest of the week. But I had called her on Thursday to set up dinner with her for Friday. 

Friday at work seemed to drag out forever and finally at five I was released from my prison cell. (AN- that's how I feel when I am let out of work anyway)

After Showering and changing into a pair of nice jeans and a new t-shirt i was ready to go. I grabbed my sports coat and went to go pick Sakura up. We where going to go down to this place that looked over the ocean.

Sakura looked beautiful as always. She was in a pair of nice fitted jeans and T Shirt, her long white coat draped over her shoulders. I had told her to not worry about dressing up, this was more of a casual restaurant.

"You look great." I told her as we took our seats at the restaurant.

"Thanks, Tomoyo made this shirt." She says smiling as she takes a sip of her water.

The restaurant was fairly quite today, we where in a little corner that was away from most people. The owners know me and know I like my privacy so they always try to keep me away from the large crowds.

After dinner Sakura and I enjoyed a glass a wine as she told me about working with Eva.

I kept thinking about how happy she looks when she is helping others and how amazing it is when she smiles.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks a little nervously.

"Oh course." I say wondering what she would want to know.

"What do you look like?" She asks. It wasn't what I was expecting her to ask. Since we have known each other a couple months now, and she hasn't asked before.

"I mean…" She says trying to explain herself. "Sometimes its nice to try to put a face to a voice."

I think for a moment before answering her simply, "I have brown hair and brown eyes."

She laughs a little at this before looking up in my direction, "But what do you look like?" She asks again. I'm a little confused by this and I think she can tell. Silently she lifts her hands up and then asks "Can I?" I know what she means without her having to explain it. I nod knowing she can't see me and take her hands and place them on my face.

Silently her hands mover over my closed eyes and across my forehead, "You have deep set eyes…you worry a lot." She says.

"Work."

Her hands mover into my hair for a moment "Your hair is so soft, your sisters must buy your conditioner…"

"Actually I steal Eriol's…"

"It's messy too, you don't care what people think of you." She moves her hands down to my cheek bones and across my jaw line. "Strong." Her fingers then graze my lips, "You don't smile a lot do you?"

"Only around you."

She smiles a little at this and pulls her hands back from my face. "You can see someone's face with your fingers, memorize it." She says taking a sip from her wine. I smile for a moment watching her before turning back to my wine.

**Blah…this wasn't working to well. I got stuck then it just was refusing to come out. I am not happy with this chapter at all but I wanted to just get it done and over with. **

**This chapter was mainly to serve as a reminder that Syaoran is famous. I made it that they use his Chinese name so Sakura obviously wouldn't know who he was by his Japanese name. **

**And it was to server as a deeper connection between our two love birds by her wanting to know what he looks like. **

**Again sorry this chapter was kinda crappy, it just wasn't working for me….**

**Thank you EVERONE for your reviews. I'm almost to 100!!!**

**You guys don't know how much each and everyone means to me! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**Riley S**

"I never thought I could love anyone but myself.  
Now I know I can't love anyone but you." – Ingrid Michaelson "Die Alone."


	10. Memories Past

**AN: Hello all! My story is winding down a bit, so in these last couple chapters they are going to consist of multiple points of view to get an idea of what everyone is feeling and thinking as we get closer to Sakura Surgery. So I hope you all like, and enjoy!!**

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 10: Memories Past**

**By Riley S**

_**Ring…ring…**_

It's been almost five days since I had last seen Sakura. My Family left four days ago and I wasn't able to go with them to the last meeting with her for the dog, work suddenly got overwhelming.

_**Ring …ring…**_

I look at my cell phone again. She wasn't picking up with wasn't like her at all. We had a lunch date two hours ago and she never showed up or called to say she was running late. I had called her cell constantly since then. Worried I called the house number Sakura gave me.

"Hello?" Said a present and slightly softer voice than Sakura's, I assume it must be Tomoyo.

"Hello? Tomoyo, is Sakura home?" I ask hoping she is and just not near her cell phone.

"Oh no she isn't….She should be though she didn't work today…" She sounds a little distant and worried on the other line.

"Have you heard from her all day? She hasn't picked up the phone for me once." I say worried.

"No…I haven't…one sec…" I hear her fumble through some papers, "Oh no…today…"

"What's wrong?"

"Today is…Syaoran meet me at the Palace park on Fifth Street in five minutes, ill explain." She says franticly before hanging up the phone.

Five minutes later I am standing on the corner of the street leaning against my black SUV waiting for Tomoyo. I see a convertible pull up and Tomoyo steps out.

"What's going on? Where is Sakura?" I ask as she approaches me.

Her eyes glance behind me to one of the benches. I look over and see a girl sitting there before looking back at Tomoyo.

"There." She says pointing to the girl.

I look closer and I can tell its Sakura. She is wearing torn jeans and a t-shirt. Fifa is sitting next to her and in her hands are a teddy bear and a long sunflower. She looks sad, her eyes are downcast and she almost looks like she is crying.

"It's been six years today." Tomoyo says looking sadly over at Sakura. "I forgot."

I look confused at Tomoyo again unsure of what she is talking about.

"Every year since then she has come here on this day." She points behind her, not fully explaining everything yet, I still look at her confused. "There." I see faint skid marks on the ground. "That's where is all happened."

I look back over at Sakura who looks sad staring at nothing in the distance, Fifa still sitting diligently by her feet.

"The accident. She was with this boy she was dating at the time, Yoshi. He was sweet and loved her. He has this dinner planned out for the two of them where he was going to tell her his feelings. As they passed this light a drunk driver came out from that bar across the street and plowed into them. Yoshi was killed instantly. The car was totaled; they say the impact of the hit had knocked Sakura unconscious. When she woke up she was blind. They had hit the back of her head very badly and it was what had messed up her eye sight. She was confused and delusional for a couple weeks afterwards." I looked over to Tomoyo who had a few tear drops falling down her eyes as she finished.

* * *

SAKURA

* * *

People wish for a lot of different things in life. I wish I tired better in High school, I wish I told Yoshi I loved him, I wish I went to college. But I have never wished I didn't go blind.

When I woke up, officially woke up sane and coherent in that hospital bed and I couldn't see anything, I never said 'why me'. I always had this idea in the back of my head that being blind would be an adventure. I wonder all the time what people look like, and what people are doing when I can't see them. But I know if I never went blind then I might not have had some of the best experience of my life.

I may not be living with Tomoyo, I wouldn't have Fifa, and I may never have met Syaoran.

_Syaoran…_

When I am with him I feel like I can see, I can see everything he can see, all the colors and the wonders of life. And this is the first time I have come here, to the place where IT happened, and not thought about Yoshi and the accident. Instead I thought about Syaoran.

I sat at the park for a good hour or two before I made my way home from the park, with Fifa by my side. I know Tomoyo would be worried about me, since it was close to dusk and I didn't tell here where I was going. I'm sure by now she remembered and figured it out on her own.

"I'm Home!" I call as I walk into our apartment. I can smell spaghetti and garlic bread cooking. "Smells good Tomoyo!" I set my keys and the teddy bear Yoshi had given me and a sunflower down on the counter before unhooking Fifa.

"Yea, it does doesn't it?" Tomoyo called from the living room. _If she is watching TV…who is cooking…?_

"Who is-?" I start before being cut off.

"I am." Says a masculine voice from the kitchen.

"Syaoran!" I say delighted that he had come over, but also a little confused.

"We where suppose to have lunch today remember?" He says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh…OH no!" I cry remembering out lunch date we had set which I had forgotten about.

"Its okay Sakura, I called Tomoyo when your cell was off, she told me…" He starts and I realize he means that she had told him…EVERYTHING.

"Oh…I was going to tell you…" I say.

"I know Sakura. I was just worried about you. Its okay you don't have to talk about it right now, whenever you want." He says enveloping me into a hug. "I hope your hungry, I made pasta." I smile into his shirt as I hug him back.

I definitely never wish I never went blind, because then I would never have had this.

* * *

TOMOYO

* * *

I can remember that day as if it was yesterday. I had got the call from Sakura's brother, his voice was strained as if he had been crying. I had made it to the hospital within ten minutes, it was a twenty minute drive from my house.

They had announces Yoshi dead at the scene, since the other car had hit them on the drivers side. Sakura was rushed into the ER, and still in there when I had arrived. I sat with Touya and her father for nearly three hours until she was out.

I remember her lying there still sleeping as we crept into her room. Sakura's father broke out crying, and Touya was holding him. She was lying there looking pale and fragile, there where bandages covering her eyes. I remember the doctor was talking to us, but all I could understand was him saying that they tried, and she may never see again. She had a scar across her forehead and her hands where very much cut up. They said she had a collapsed lung but that would heal itself over the next couple days.

I stayed at the hospital with her all night. She didn't wake up till the next afternoon, and she was so confused. She started screaming for Yoshi and her father and couldn't understand that Yoshi was dead. She kept saying she could see him and that they had dinner plans that night. It wasn't until a week later she came out of daze and fully understood what had happened and they she would never see again.

She was kept at the hospital for nearly a month, she had a made a full recovery expect for her eye sight. We all took brail classes with her, so we could understand all the same things she was reading. So she wouldn't feel abnormal.

I look over to Sakura in the kitchen now with Syaoran and realize what it is she sees in him. He is so much like Yoshi, and cares for her so much. He puts Sakura before himself in everything and when I was explaining the story to him at the park earlier today I thought I almost saw tears in his eyes. He brushed it off saying it was windy. Then offered to make both of us dinner.

"It's ready Tomoyo!" Sakura called from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of pasta, getting me out of my day dream.

"MM…smells good!" I say turning off the TV and walking to the table. Syaoran had even set it, insisting I just sit and watch TV.

"Tastes good too!!" Sakura cried as she stuffed a forkful into her mouth causing Syaoran and I to both laugh at her.

"Thanks, my mother insisted I know how to cook." He smiles sheepishly as he looks over at Sakura.

"Wow a man that cooks a keeper Sakura!" I tease as she turns bright red.

"T-Tomoyo!" She hisses at me.

"Sakura doesn't like to cook much…or at all…" I lower my voice at the last part as she turns even redder.

"Hey…I made you cookies that one time remember!" She cries at me pointing her finger.

"Yes…sadly I do…" I laugh as does Syaoran.

"Well I couldn't tell the difference between Baking Powder and Soda…you trying telling the difference, they both come in boxes, and you set them next to each other on the counter! So it's your fault!!" She pouts a little before taking another forkful of pasta.

Later we all sit around the TV I am showing Syaoran old movies of Sakura. 

"Tom-o-yo!" Sakura wines pronouncing all the syllables in my name. "Turn it off!"

"Why you don't have to watch it." I tease as she makes a face at me.

"But I can hear it!" She throws the blanket Syaoran and she are sharing over her head.

"But you look so cute! Did you make all those costumes Tomoyo?" Syaoran asks trying to pry the blanket away from Sakura.

"Oh yes, a hobby of mine. Only the best for my Sakura!" I say stars forming in my eyes.

"I hate you both!" Sakura says her hands still in firm fistfuls of the blanket.

* * *

SAKURA

* * *

I thought it would be cool of Tomoyo, Syaoran and I could all hang out…

I was wrong!

Very very wrong. I knew those old videos Tomoyo use to insist on taping of me would come back to bite me in the butt one day.

The next couple days fly by pretty fast. I tried not to think of what was around the corner. Only five days past the anniversary of me loosing my sight I would gain it back.

Work went by fast, Mike seemed more excited then I was. He kept saying once I say how hansom he was I would fall right in love with him.

Syaoran did a very good job of helping me not to think about it. He surprised me at work one day with a packed lunch for both of and we went across the street to the park to eat it.

Tomoyo helped me pack some things I would need for the hospital since I would be there for a week. Packing my clothes for me and some essentially I would need.

The night before the surgery Tomoyo made dinner for four. She had invited Syaoran and Eriol over.

"You look wonderful!" Syaoran greated me as he walked in, I blush a little as he gives me a light kiss. I can hear Tomoyo and Eriol give there usual "hello" kiss. Lets just say if mine and Syaorans was G rated…you don't want to know what theirs was.

"Tomoyo made it." I tell him about my outfit as I lead them both inside. "Dinner should be done in just a minute."

"I made Salmon and Scallops with mashed potatoes and Asparagus." Tomoyo says walking out of the kitchen. "Eriol be a dear and grab the rolls."

We all sat down for a nice dinner a little banter between Syaoran and Eriol, it was hard at points to tell that they where best friends, with the teasing and occasional arm punches. I thought I heard Eriol mutter an "ouch" to one but then quickly covered it up with a cough.

"You excited Sakura?" Eriol asked after all the plates where cleared and we where enjoying the last bits of the wine Syaoran had brought over.

"Nervous" I reply moving my wine glass a bit as Syaoran reaches for my hand and gives me a light squeeze.

"Everything will be okay!" Tomoyo cheers in, a saying I was known for throughout my childhood, causing me to giver her a light smile.

That night I barley sleep and the little bit of sleep I do catch involved chestnut eyes and sunflowers.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I have about a chapter of two left…I'm not sure yet lol. ****There was a little bit of something I don't know if you all cached…but if you look at the first chapter of this story you will see what color Yoshi's eyes where…hint hint hint… :D**

**Sorry it took me a while to update I was stuck. As I as lying on my couch trying to sleep I was hit with a brainstorm and had to come write it down (why I was my couch you ask? Because the wind was so loud in my room I thought I was in a hurricane!) **

**Thank you so much for EVERYONES reviews!! Over 100!! WOW**

**And thanks for all your wonderful support with my last chapter!**

**I love you all, please please continue to review!!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	11. Seeing Green

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 11: Seeing Green**

**By, Riley S**

"Okay…now I want you to count backwards from ten" The man told me, he was holding the anesthesia mask to my nose, they had already given me a little shot to help put me to sleep and some more for the pain.

I nodded a little... "Ten…"

_I was thinking about Tomoyo, she was so excited this morning, more than I was. I think she slept less then me too…that might have been because Eriol spent the night though…_

"Nine…"

_And Syaoran, he had come to see me off to surgery but said he had to go work after that, some emergency had risen and he being the CEO had to take care of it. _

"Eight…"

_Yoshi, the first love of my life… he was so wonderful and so hansom. But every time I think about him lately I get a vision in my head of what he use to look like…but I never remember him having brown eyes…they where blue…_

"Seven…"

_My brother and father. They where coming in today, they should be here by the time my surgery is over. My home town is only two hours away and they called when they left this morning. I wonder what my father and brother look like now…_

"Six…"

_Everything is spinning a little in the room around me…Oh I hope Touya doesn't beet up Syaoran when he sees him. Ever since the accident he had become more overprotective…if that's possible at all for him. And I really like Syaoran…he's so sweet and caring. Such a good kisser…_

"F-Five…"

_I'm staring to feel the effects of the drug…I can barley think clearly…maybe that's why I think I might just be in lo-_

* * *

Syaoran

* * *

This was ridiculous! Observed…preposterous! I shouldn't be here! I should be at the hospital with Sakura. But NOOOOOOOO….I had to be here…doing damage control.

One of my now EX employees slipped it to the tabloids that I was dating, and next thing I know there are pictures of me and Sakura all over every trashy tabloid magazine in town!

"Excuse me Mr. Li How long have you been dating?"

"Mr Li, How did you meet her?"

"Mr. Li, is she going to affect your merge with Del Corps marketing?"

"Mr. Li…is it true that-"

"ENOUGH!" I holler causing the whole room to quite down. "I am a business man, and I do not see how my relationship would affect my work. I like to keep the two of them separate. I am here as CEO of this company because of my success in marketing not because of who I am dating! Now I have someplace extremely important to be, so unless you have business related questions to ask me, you can leave!" I stand and point to the door for a little emphasis. No one moves…

"Mr. Li is it true she is pregnant?"

"Are you really engaged?"

"Is it true she is blind?"

I growl a little as the vultures don't stop. "No, she is not pregnant. No we are not engaged. And yes, it is true she is blind, and I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone!" I yell once more before getting up from my chair and marching out of the room.

I need to make it over to the hospital...and soon…

* * *

Tomoyo

* * *

_It's been nearly three hours…._

"Tomoyo…" Eriols' voice calls me from across the room…

"It's been nearly three hours!" I yell...a little louder then expected, I can see him squint a little. "Sorry…"

"Sit down" He calls me over and pats the seat next to him.

"I'm sure they are almost done…" Mindy, Sakura's coworker says to me. She is reading a magazine with Mike. They had closed the store today so they could come for support for Sakura.

"And Syaoran…" I start knowing how much Sakura wanted him to be here.

"Work Tomoyo. There was an emergency and he had no choice but to go deal with it. He will come as soon as he can. He Txt me a bit ago telling me that it should be a could more hours…" Eriol explains again to me. Sakura so understood when he left, as was I since he mumbled something to Eriol about tabloids and damage control before he took off. I had a feeling I knew what it was about.

"Three hours!" I say again looking over at them.

"Yes and for three hours you have been pacing across the room! You are wearing down the carpet Tomoyo...please just take a-" He is cut off as one of the doctors walks in to the room.

I rush to his side "Yes?"

"It was a success… she is in her room resting, the anesthesia is just wearing off, and you may go see her now." He says with a grin on his face.

I run out of the room down the hall to Sakura's room. She is lying in her room, bandages over her eyes.

"T-Tomoyo?" She asks a little groggy, moving her head to my direction.

"I'm here!" I say grabbing her hand as I take a seat next to her.

"My dad?" she asks a little confused.

"He is here too; Touya and he went to get something to eat. I sent Eriol to tell them you where out." I say smiling at her.

"You can take the bandages off your eyes later tonight." The doctor says walking in; her father, brother and coworkers, along with Eriol all come in after her.

"Papa?" Sakura says when he walks in. It's amazing still how she knows he was there without him saying anything.

* * *

Syaoran

* * *

Almost immediately after I leave the boardroom my cell phone goes off.

"What mother?" I ask annoyed, as I flip open my phone.

"How did this happen?" She asks annoyed.

"I don't know...someone must have been following me." I say pacing around my office. "They are everywhere I need to get out to go to see Sakura but I don't want them pestering her as she is recovering."

"You will have to wait a little longer then. You know they will leave in an hour or so when they see you aren't going to give them any information. Just be careful as you go. You don't want someone following you there." She says warning me.

"I know…"

* * *

Sakura

* * *

It began raining around four in the afternoon; I could hear the pitter patter or rain drops against my window. I could hear the doctors' foot steps approaching my room. Tomoyo's hand tighten on mine, knowing that he was coming to remove the bandages. Everyone was waiting…the room was silent and tense.

"Ready?" The doctor asked as he walked into my room.

I somehow managed to get a smile on my lips as I nodded my head. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I could hear his footsteps approaching my bed and smell his cologne as he bent over me. Gently he removed my left eye patch then my right. The tape peeling off my face hurt a little and I kept my eyes closed for another moment.

"You can open your eyes now." The doctor said in a calm voice.

Slowly I opened both of my eyes. Everything was fuzzy and white at first. I carefully blinked a couple times, worried that I may somehow hurt my new eyesight if I rushed things. Slowly everything started to come into focus. I could see a blue shade forming in front of me. It was the doctors' shirt; he had a blue scrub shirt on underneath his white coat. He was smiling brightly at me. I blinked a couple more times, faster, before smiling back at him.

I slowly moved my head to my right and looked at Tomoyo. She looked older then I remember, obviously, but just as beautiful. Her hair was a darker shade of brown almost black now and her amethyst eyes where smiling brightly at me. Her face had matured beautifully. I smiled back at her just as brightly.

"You look wonderful." I said to her before tears burst to her eyes and she enveloped me into a hug. Soon everyone was around me and hugging me.

My father had definitely aged; he looked wiser his glasses perched on the tip of his nose and his hair graying nicely. He was smiling kindly at me. Next to him my brother was sitting. He looked just as hansom as my father, like a younger version but without glasses.

I then took my first look over to my coworkers. Mindy was sitting patiently next to Mike. Mindy had long blond hair…_Funny I somehow knew she was a blond…_I thought. She had a kind smile and was looking hopefully at me. Mike had short black hair that was spiked every which way, and large blue eyes.

I looked next to Tomoyo to her coughboyfriendcough he was sitting diligently next to Tomoyo, one of his hands resting on her leg in a reassuring manner. He had dark hair that looked almost blue in the hospital lights and large rimed glasses. He was smiling over to me with a grin that made me think of Tomoyo.

"Everyone looks wonderful!" I said brightly before everyone started to hug me again.

* * *

Syaoran

* * *

By the time I had managed to sneak out of my office it was close to six at night. I had missed almost everything with Sakura and was going to shoot myself if I didn't get to see her tonight.

I had made it to the hospital a quarter after six and managed to get around the guards with the sign that said no visitors after six pm.

I waited anxiously in the elevator and flew past the nurses' station on the floor to arrive at Sakuras' room. I looked over to her bed nervously before realizing she wasn't there. Instead was a magazine the covers where folded out as if she was in the middle of reading it. Across the front page was a picture of me looking pissed at the photographer. The cover read "XiaoLang Bags Blind Beauty!" I growl inwardly before looking around the room for Sakura.

She was huddled by the window with her hand against the glass. Her fingers quietly tracing the raindrops as they fell down the glass. One of the hospital blankets was wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Sa-" I start before she cuts me off.

"It's amazing…" She says her back still facing me. "Everything is amazing. The colors and the lights. It's like I was born again. I got another chance. I haven't seen the rain since I was in High School. I forgot what my father, brother and best friend looked like. Then when I saw them today it was like seeing them for the first time…I can't describe it. In my head I had this idea of what things looked like...colors, people…but everything is so much better. The colors are brighter, the people more beautiful…" She is still tracing her fingers down the window pain. "I saw myself for the first time in six year today. It was almost like looking at a stranger. I met people who I have known for years for the first time today…but I MET them today…does that make any sense?"

"Yes…" I say and after I realize she isn't going to turn around I open my mouth again. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for that…work was crazy I left as soon as I could." I can almost see her smile even though she isn't looking at me…_Why isn't she looking at me? _"Are you going to meet me?" I ask hopefully.

"I have this idea of you in my head…" She starts.

"I hope I don't disappoint you."

"I'm scared…" She admits her voice just above a whisper.

"Of what?" I ask taking a step closer to her.

She doesn't answer instead she moves away from the window and turns around to face me, her eyes still closed. Slowly she tilts her head up before opening her eyes. A brilliant green faces me.

"Everything."

**So I was going to keep going with this but then this chapter would have been a million pages long. (well longer then the others) so I decided to cut it off here and give you all a little something early, a teaser per say. Hopefully I will be able to update soon school starts next week for me and I have a race coming up soon (I run, it's a half marathon) so I am a tad busy at the moment. **

**Sorry it cut from character to character so much but I wanted to get everyone point of view a little. I hope my description for what Sakura felt/saw was good enough…I wasn't sure what to write really it was a little hard since I have never gone through something like that…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Heath Ledger (although I have never met him…he is very hot and a wonderful actor with a VERY sexy accent) R.I.P. Heath Ledger 1979-2008**

**Riley S**

"I only do this because I'm having fun. The day I stop having fun, I'll just walk away." Heath Ledger

May we all live by his words.


	12. First Sight Love

**Be my Eyes**

**Chapter 12: First sight Love**

**By Riley S**

Have you ever woken up from a really good nap and just looked around? Or fallen asleep someplace you don't remember falling asleep, maybe visited a place you have never been to before? Well that's that it felt like when I got the patches taken off my eyes and was able to look around for the first time in six years.

Everyone was happy and smiling and looking at me with such hope and love, it was amazing. As I sat on my window sill looking at the rain waiting for Syaoran to come I was wondering what he would look like. I knew he was taller then I and he told me he had brown hair and eyes, but that's like half the population.

He was here; I could hear hurried footsteps in the hallway and his breath coming out staggered as he stood in my doorway.

"Sa-" He starts, I know he is going to apologize, but Eriol already told me something important at work had come up and he had to stay later then originally planned.

I'm talking. Words are coming out of my mouth without me really even knowing it. I'm telling him what it felt like to see the first time, yet I couldn't get my body to turn around and face him. I was scared.

"I'm Scared." I finally admit as my eyes are closed tightly after he asked me why I wouldn't turn around.

"Of what?" He asked his foot steps coming closer to me.

Slowly I tilted my head up and carefully opened my eyes. "Everything." I admit looking at him for the first time. I am greeted immediately with warm amber eyes. His hair is dark and messy, a little matted to his head after running to get to me. He is tall and lean, yet even under his clothes I can tell his is built well. His face looks strong and there is a small hopefully smile on his lips.

_I know that face…_I think to myself trying to rack my brain as to where I have seen it.

"Everything?" he asks after a minute, letting me breathe him in.

"You….yo…" I can't catch my words to well. I'm stumbling to explain myself to him.

"Me?...your scared of me?" He looks confused.

"No." I say shaking my head and looking down for a moment. "Not of you." I look back up and catch his eye, "Of…everything…everything is different. It's weird…scary…" I try to explain. I see his lips crack into a slightly larger smile. _Kissable lips…_

"I think I understand." He says taking another step forward before embracing me into a hug. I breathe in the scent that I know all to well. After a moment he lets go and I can feel my stomach do a loop as he does.

I walk over to my bed and move the magazine Mike and Mindy had left me. As I am about to set it on my counter I catch the picture on the front page again. There is a tall good looking man gracing the cover. He has a pissed off expression on his face and his amber eyes are ablaze…_amber eyes?_

I look up to Syaoran the magazine still in my hand, he looks a little worried over at me, then his eyes glance to the magazine. I look at the cover once more…"Xiaolang…" I say the name of the man on the cover. Syaoran is looking downcast as I continue, "The richest most sought after bachelor in all of Asia…"

"Syaoran…?" I ask confused looking at him before moving my eyes to the magazine, silently asking him.

"Yes…"

"But your name…"

"Is Xiaolang by birth, by Chinese, in Japanese it is Syaoran." He explains.

I made a small nod as to let him know I understand.

"Don't hate me…" He says still looking down.

"Why would I hate you?" I ask making a small move towards him. He is sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't tell you…I was afraid…"

"Of what?"

"Of…well if you knew you wouldn't like me, because of who I am. Because I get followed and people care about the most mundane stupidest things I do. Because then people would follow you and bother you. Because they make up things about me" He explains grabbing the magazine and giving it a dirty look.

"Syaoran…Xiaolang…" I say making him look up at me. "I like you for who you are…not for what the tabloids say about you…or me." He smiles a little at this before leaning over to me. His face is inches from mine.

"I like you too." He says before kissing me. I grab onto the back of his neck as his arms slip around my waist. I could feel the passion from the kiss move from my neck and cause goose bumps down my spine He nibbles a little on my bottom lip asking for entrance that I grant him. I am smiling into the kiss.

Suddenly we hear a loud cough behind us. We both break away looking a little flustered before peering around to the nurse that is in the door way.

"Sorry visiting hours ended at six…you will have to come back tomorrow." She tells us both before giving us a look and heading out the door.

* * *

"You knew?!?" I yell at Tomoyo pointing to the magazine. She had come to visit me in the hospital the next day.

"Shh!! Not so loud Sakura. Yes I knew…he asked me not to tell." She says glancing at her nails as if it was nothing. "Eriol said he really liked you and was scared of scaring you away."

I didn't say anything but glanced at the magazine again.

"You kissed didn't you?" She asks. I hate how she can read me so well. I again didn't say anything…but with Tomoyo that seems to say everything. "How was it?" She asks leaning in closer to me.

"We have kissed before Tomoyo!" I say blushing.

"Yes but not like this, I can tell…your face says it all!" She says still leaning in closer to me.

"So the doc says I should be able to be let out by tomorrow. He says my eyesight is doing great." I smile over at her trying to avoid the current topic.

"That's great. And you know you can't avoid the topic Sakura. We live together!" She laughs at me as Syaoran walks in with Fifa.

"FIFA!" I squeal surprised to see her here. Or see her in general, I knew she was a beautiful dog but I had no idea how beautiful she was. The black and white of her coat was shinning and looked silky, her deep blue eyes looked happy to see me.

"Tomoyo asked me to come pick her up and take her for a walk. Since you wouldn't be able too." Syaoran explains getting her off of her chain as she snuggles up in my lap. I remove the "Seeing eye dog" bib that was placed around her. "They wouldn't let her in without it." Syaoran tells me and I nod still hugging my dog.

"Thank you Syaoran." I smile brightly up at him and notice a faint blush cross his face. _I wonder if he always blushes like that when I smile at him. _

"An-Anytime." He smiles back at me before handing a key over to Tomoyo. "Here ya go. I made sure it was locked so don't worry." He says as she takes the key and puts it back on her keychain. "Oh Sakura." He looks over at me, "my mother called and wanted me to give these to you." He hands me some pictures. "They are from the dinner with my family and your training with Eva." He explains.

"Oh" I say looking over the pictures. Its weird looking at myself for the first time in someone else's eyes. The dress Tomoyo had me wear to dinner was really wonderful. "I like the dress." I tell Tomoyo showing her the picture Syaoran had handed me.

"Oh that's just the beginning of my wonderful styles for you! Just because you where blind didn't give you an excuse to not look wonderful everyday. And now that you can see again maybe you can model for my show coming up at the end of the month!" I glance over at her and I can see the stars in her eyes. _Still the same old Tomoyo._

"Uh…"

"No no! You can't use any excuses now. I know your excuse for 'but I might fall off I can't see the runway' was a bunch of rubbish! Come on Sakura!!!" She begs giving me the puppy dog face. "I know you can't resist the puppy dog face!" She cries.

"Fine!"

"You have a clothing line Tomoyo?" Syaoran asks curiously. I give him an evil look trying to warm him to not get Tomoyo started on that. "I though you just worked the family business with your mom."

"Oh yes I do that too. But I also have a clothing line. Inspired by dear old Sakura here! I do it on the side; nothing is too good for her!" Those stars are forming in here eyes again.

"How was work?" I ask looking over at Syaoran trying to end the conversation.

"Eh…I was hounded by the press again outside of work; I had to use the side entrance just to get into the building and to sneak out at lunch! They won't give up. I hope they don't bother you." He tells me sincerely grabbing my hand.

"Well it seems they already know a lot about me." I tell him glancing at the magazine. "Lets see….I'm blind…I have brown hair, green eyes. I am seen around town with you quite often. When asked about me you normally don't reply but turn a dark shade of red-" I was cut off as Syaoran pulls the magazine from my grasp. "Hey!"

"Yeah…we don't need to know what the press says about you or me…" He says his face a little red. I can hear Tomoyo laughing on the other side of me. "I think we are going to let it leak you are leaving the hospital a day after you do, so they wont be bothering you on that day." He tells me. I had called and told him earlier that I thought I would be out tomorrow.

"Hey monster! Did you know you are on the cover of some magazine?" I hear Touya laugh as he walks into my hospital room. _Oh no…_

"Oy! Who is this?" Touya asks annoyed looking at our hands; I pull mine away even though we have already been caught.

"Yukito!" Tomoyo cries as Touya's best friend walks into the room. Tomoyo stands up to give him a hug before he pats my brother on the back.

"Long time no see Tomoyo." He says then looks over at a fuming Touya. "Everything okay?" He asks before smiling over at me. "Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday." He says apologetically before coming to give me hug.

I stand on my bed and give him a huge hug. His grayish blond hair is a combed neatly into place and he is about an inch taller then my brother. "It's so good to SEE you!" I tell him excitedly.

"Syaoran this is…" I fade off noticing the death glairs Syaoran is sending Yukito a little confused as to who this guy I am hugging is. I look over at Touya who is sending death glares to Syaoran…._oh great…_

"Syaoran this is my brothers' best friend Yukito...he is like a brother to me…only nicer." I say smiling at my real brother. Syaoran softens his glare as he gives Yukito a hand shake. "And this is my brother, Touya." I say introducing them. Touya still looks pissed at Syaoran which he notices and gives him a firm hand shake and glare back.

"Who are you?!" Touya demands…"No..i know you!" He almost yells. "You're him!" Touya points to the magazine in his hand which Syaoran and I are on the cover of. It was another one when I was out with Syaoran neither of us aware of the photographers presence. "What are you doing with my sister!" he demands.

"Touya!" I say annoyed.

"Touya." Yukito says grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him a step away from Syaoran. "Obviously this is her boyfriend." _Wrong choice of words…_

"WHAT?!?!" Touya this time yells.

"I'm gonna get some coffee…." Tomoyo says backing out of the room, almost as if she was too scared to make sudden movements. _Take me with you…._

"Touya!" I say again trying to get in-between the two men. "Syaoran is a friend." I say trying to calm the mood.

"Yeah a friend you are kissing!" He says opening up the magazine to an article about Syaoran and I and sure enough there is a picture of Syaoran and I kissing. It was from the dinner we had when I asked if I could touch his face. I blush slightly.

"It was a friendly kiss?" I offer, knowing he won't take the bait.

**How did you all like it?? I have some more plans for this fic so it won't be ending anytime soon, so no worries anyone!**

**I did want to say a special thanks to one of my reviews who it seems doesn't have an account or sign in when you write me so I cant email you back. **

XxSakura-HimexX: **Thank you so much you always leave wonderful reviews and thank so much for your complements, they make me smile every time. And I'm glad you feel I'm 'in the story' as you put it because then it tells me I give a realistic POV for my characters. Again thanks so much for all your great reviews!**

**And to everyone else you are all so wonderful I love reading every ones reviews they make me so happy!**

**Oh I just watched Tokyo Revelations OVA ep2. So good, I'm excited for the next one but It seems I may have to wait a bit. I have to admit I'm a fan of the Anime since the book shop here lacks some important volumes in Tsubasa Chronicles. (I get confused when I have to skip because they are out and not getting more in!)**

**But enough of my ramblings. **

**Thanks again to al my reviewers. And keep up the good work!!**

**REVIEW!**

**Riley S**

"To love another person is to see the face of God."  
_-Les Miserables_


	13. Suprises

**Be My Eyes**

**Chapter 13: Surprises **

**By Riley S**

Little known facts about me:

I think of ice cream as a meal. (When I was a kid I ate it for a week straight. Nothing else. My mom was pissed)

I am deathly scared of spiders. (All kinds, I even scream like a girl when one is near me.)

I love kids. (I mean I have enough cousins and nieces and nephews its hard not to.)

I once worked at day care. (Not voluntarily I had to do it for school and write a paper on it.)

But one thing that I love about kids is there sense of wonder. I think it would be cool to see the world threw a child's eyes. Everything is new and exciting. You want to touch, feel smell everything. That was exactly what Sakura was like on the day she got out of the hospital.

After the fit about having to leave in a wheelchair "I can walk fine!" she protested, but it is hospital rules. She was in awe of everything around her. She walked up to the flower beds that where next to the exit. They where full of lily's and tulips, she bend down and smelled them, touched them and just looked at them for the longest time before looking up at me with a huge smile on her face, just like a child.

"Syaoran look!" She says pointing to the flower she had now picked out of the ground.

"It's beautiful." I say looking at the flower before planting a small kiss on her forehead. I was the one to take her home, where there was a large surprise party waiting for her. "Let's go." I say taking her hand. I wanted to get out of here before someone let it slip we lied about when she was leaving the hospital and the paparazzi found us.

On the drive home Sakura practically had her face glued to the window. Looking at everything and pointing things out to me. Then she would giggle at realizing I have probably noticed this before and turn back to the window.

As we reached her apartment building Sakura was just as excited and looking all over the apartment and the flowers and everyone's doors. I stood back as she opened up the door.

"Look Syaoran!" She said excited pointing to her door as it was mid open. She turned slightly before jumping at the sound of everyone yelling "Surprise!!"

"Hoe!" She squealed before being assaulted by a mass of dark hair.

"Welcome home!!" Tomoyo said squeezing Sakura tight.

"Wow Tomoyo!" Sakura said taking a step back to look at all of her guests.

"Thanks for picking her up Syaoran." Tomoyo says glancing at me.

"You knew?" Sakura asked looking at me before a smile spread on her face and she reached over to give me a hug.

Before I could even enjoy the hug a loud voiced boomed behind her, "Sakura!" I glanced back behind Sakura to see a tall dark haired man.

"Touya." I glared.

"Big Brother!" Sakura squealed trying to loose the tension that seemed to fill the air. "Come with me to say hi to everyone!" Sakura said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the other direction. I could hear a faint growl escape his lips as he glared at me while being pulled away. _Always knew he was a dog…._I thought before I felt a pat on my back.

"Have some fun with your ALONE time with dear little Sakura?" Eriol asked from behind me. He was holding a glass of wine in his hand and looking at Tomoyo and Eriol who were greeting some friends of theirs.

"Shut it Eriol." I say before grabbing his glass and claiming it as my own. The night went by with Sakura greeting everyone. Many where people she had met through work at Dog Eyes. Some were some old friends from high school and some where friends from college. She excitedly took in everyone, greeting all with the same excited enthusiasm. I had at some point found myself on the balcony alone.

"Syaoran come inside I want to introduce you to some people!" Sakura said standing in the door way. The soft wind was playing in her hair making it cascade down her shoulders and her back, the lights from the inside where shining behind her creating a light of a silhouette.

"Stop staring!" Touya growled at me as I walked inside.

"Touya!" Yukito said patting his shoulder and shaking his head.

"Did you see the say he looked at her?" Touya cried turning to look at Yukito. I ignored him as I walked past with Sakura who was pretending to ignore him.

Sakura spent the next twenty minutes introducing me to everyone at the part. Most people seemed nice, and gave me a knowing smile as if they knew something I did not. at some point I had lost track of Sakura and wandered into the kitchen to get a breather and glass of water.

"Syaoran." Sakura said as I walked in. her back was to me, it's still amazing she can do that.

"Sakura…I was wondering where you went." I said walking over to her. She was leaning against the counter with her head in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just needed a breather…it was a lot to take in." She paused for a minute and I can tell she has her eyes closed even though her hands are covering them. "It's a little to much almost. Its hard to focus sometimes, and things get blurry."

"Oh…"

"It's okay though!" She smiles brightly at me, her eyes still closed. "Its something I will have to work on. The doc set me up with someone to help me relearn things." She opens her eyes to reveal her big green gems; she turns to head to the door before looking back at me. "Don't tell Tomoyo okay? I don't want her to worry…" She says as I nod before she turns to head back to the party.

* * *

"Oh Syaoran put that down!" Sakura says to me later that evening as I was helping them all clean up after everyone had left. "You're a guest you don't need to clean up!" She says grabbing the tray that had sandwiched on it from me and walking to the kitchen.

"It's not problem." I say grabbing another tray and following her. She looks at me as I walk in, and rolls her eyes as she spots the tray in my hand. I notice for a moment a slight look of pain cross her face and she closes her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them. "Sakura…" I say walking to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder as I grab the tray from her and set it down. "I think you should lie down." I say gently.

"No I'm fine." She says looking at me. I can see small traces of tears in here eyes. "I don't want to leave you with this mess." She says before closing her eyes tightly again.

"No…you need to lie down. It's been a lot for you to process today." I say gently leading her out of the kitchen. I look over to see Tomoyo and Eriol flirting while cleaning up. "I'll tuck you in." I say as Tomoyo looks over to me and nods.

"But…" she starts to protest again.

"No, come on." I say placing my arm around her shoulder and leading her to her room. She gives me a small pout before agreeing and opens the door to her room.

A pink bed is set in the middle of a plain white room, there is nothing on her walls and if it wasn't for the pink bed it would look dreary. There is a small desk is in the corner next to the window and an armoire is in the corner. Next to her desk is a little night stands with a clock on it and nothing else. I look around for a light switch only to realize there isn't one.

"No lights." Sakura says noticing as I looked on the wall next to the door for a switch. "I never needed any." She says as she goes to the armoire and pulls out some pajamas and walks behind me to the bathroom in the hallway. She emerges a minute later in a blue tank top and pink shorts, and crawls into the pink bed. "My room is kind of dull hu?" She says looking around her room, and I realize this is the firs time she can actually see her room. She gives me a tiered laugh for a moment turns toward me, "Goodnight Syaoran."

I walk over to her and pull her covers up a little higher and kiss her forehead before responding, "Goodnight Sakura." I say before I give her a sweet kiss on her lips and turn to walk out of her room.

When I get out to the main room of the apartment I notice almost everything is clean again and Tomoyo and Eriol are in the kitchen.

"She sleeping?" Tomoyo asks as she sees me walk in.

"Yeah, she was pretty tiered." I say as I take a seat at her kitchen table.

"Do you think it was too much?" She asks walking over the table and taking a seat down Eriol right behind her.

"I don't know…: I say truthfully. "It's hard, but she is doing okay so far. Sometimes I think she just needed to rest her eyes."

"Yeah…" Tomoyo says looking thoughtful for a moment. "She is going to meet with the other doctor tomorrow. She has trouble staying focuses, I think it's just everything attacking her senses you know? She doesn't know where to look sometimes."

"A couple times her eyes would get teary for a moment…not like she was crying, just teary." Eriol said looking over at Tomoyo.

"I noticed that too. The doctor said that would be normal for the first couple days. I'm sure everything will be okay." I say repeating the phrase that keeps Sakura going.

**Ekk! I know I haven't updated in…. A long time. I really meant to do this a couple weeks ago but school got started and tests and all this stuff I don't understand, and I'm looking for a new job. You know how it is, but I really have no excuse for keeping you all waiting this long. I am so sorry!**

**But we do have to give a great deal of thanks to the movie "The Eye" which I watched last night and gave me many ideas for Sakura…no don't worry she won't be seeing ghosts or anything! Just idea's for how she is coping with seeing. **

**I needed this chapter to be more of a filler chapter and maybe some give some insight into things later to come. But that will all make sense later. **

**Again I am SO SORRY this took me so long! **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Please continue to review, I love each and every one of them (only 9 more and I have 200! Whoot Whoot!!)**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	14. Meteor Shower

* * *

**By My Eyes**

**Chapter 14 : Meteor Shower**

**By Riley S**

"Sakura?" I looked around for the voice calling my name, only to see nothing.

"Sakura…." It called again as I start to panic. _Why can't I see anything??_

"Hello!!" I call out, as I shut my eyes tightly and open them wider hoping I may catch a little bit of something to see. "I can't see anything!" I yell and put my hands out in front of me to try and feel my way around. "Hello??"

"Sakura!!" The voice was growing a little louder this time, but I couldn't feel anything. I have no clue where I am, and the voice feels like it surrounding me.

"Why can't I see??" I cry out, I can feel tears forming in my eyes and I start to run in the direction I feel the voice may be in, my arms flailing in front of me, "Anyone?? HELLO!!"

"Sakura WATCH OUT!" The voice cries as I feel something hit me all over. I open my eyes to see a blurred brown color. Slowly I move away from the color to realize I am lying on the floor in my room and Tomoyo is kneeling next to me. "You okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah…" I say a little confused as I try to focus my vision on her slightly blurry face.

"You fell out of bed, I was trying to wake you up, and you just rolled over right onto the floor." She says with a small smile, I can tell she is trying not to laugh.

"I was having a dream." I tell her as I pull myself from the floor and walk over to my dresser, I look at the picture frame Tomoyo had put there for me earlier in the week. It was a picture of me and everyone that came to my surprise party from when I got out of the hospital. It's already been two weeks since that picture was taken. I suddenly notice Tomoyo was talking to me. "Hu? I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask turning to look at her.

She smiles kindly before repeating her question, "I asked if it was a bad one, you were breathing heavily."

"Oh..yeah…kinda." I say as I turn back to my dresser to take clothes out, I had a meeting with my therapist today. It was our second appointment; we had our first one last week. I start to pull my clothes out as I hear Fifa come into my room and my eyes start to wander in her direction.

"Sakura…clothes." Tomoyo reminds me. She had gone to my first meeting with me and the Doc had asked her to help remind me with my eyesight would start to wander off what I was doing or if someone was talking to me. He said I would have to get use to having all my senses back, and learn to focus them all to work at once in what I am doing.

"Thanks" I say smiling at her as I grab a pink shirt and a pair of jeans from my drawers, and turn to walk into the shower. I catch a glance at the other pictures Tomoyo had placed around my room _White is boring _she had told me the day after I was home and decided to spice up my room for me. I pick up the red picture frame sitting on the desk next to my door, it's a picture of Tomoyo Syaoran and I at the party. Syaoran has a little blush on his face and an awkward smile.

"Have you seen him yet?" Tomoyo asks as she is petting Fifa on my bed.

"No, he had a lot of work last week; I guess he missed a lot when I had my surgery so he was playing catch up. He called me last night to apologize again for canceling our plans from Tuesday." I tell Tomoyo with a sigh.

* * *

"Sakura…focus." I turn my eyes back to my Coach. His black hair was combed neatly into place and he was talking to me about work and somehow my eyes had gone to the window where a bird was sitting pecking at the flowers in the garden next to it. "Your eyes are betraying you. As I talk to you, you listen to me yet your eyes do not. You need to learn to focus your eyes on the things you talking or doing at that moment." He says as his lips form a small line.

"Sorry Coach." I say with a small smile. His real name is Matt but he had told me not to call him by his name and call him Coach since that was what he as to me.

"It's okay. You need to learn to practice just looking at who you are talking too. I will see you next week?" He says offering his hand for me to shake.

"Yep." I smile cheerfully to him as I shake his hand then turn to leave the room. Almost immediately my cell begins to vibrate in my pocket, and I pull it out and look at the screen. A picture of Syaoran Tomoyo had taken on my cell pops up. It was a picture form before I could see and it was from the first time Tomoyo had met him.

"Syaoran!" I say smiling to myself as I exit the building my appointment was in.

"Sakura, you sound happy." He says on the other line.

"Eh...leaving my Coach's office…couldn't be happier!" I laugh.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch. I can escape for an hour or so."

"Sounds good." I say looking over at the flowers that are in the bed next to me. I start to examine each petal and notice the way the texture of each I could see. I suddenly notice Syaoran is talking to me still. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

I hear him laugh slightly for a moment "I was saying how about we go to Man-chuys, they have the best Mexican food."

"Okay, I am a couple blocks away I can meet you there in five."

"Sounds good, see ya then!" I hear him say before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Something was wrong. It was almost like I could feel it in my bones. Something, dread, despair, loneliness, longing? What was it? I couldn't pin the feeling. I look to my left and see Tomoyo talking to Eriol under tree. She looks like she has been crying. I look to my right and there is Syaoran with his niece and one of his sisters. His niece is playing with her new puppy teaching him to do tricks. At my feet Fifa is sleeping as if nothing is happening.

I open my mouth to call out to Tomoyo but no sound comes out. I keep trying…nothing. I watch in silence as Eriol hugs her, her tears are now feeling falling down her face and I want to run to her and giver her a hug, but as I go to move I notice I can't move. My feet feel like they are stuck to the ground.

I can feel my face start to get wet and I don't know from what, when I go to rub it my face is covered in saliva…saliva?

I quickly jolt out bed and almost fall off the bed in the process. Fifa is up by my pillows and looking at me and I suddenly realize that she was licking my face. I glance at the clock next to my bed 2:34.

Time to go back to bed.

"I had a weird dream last night." I say later in the morning as Tomoyo is making pancakes in the kitchen.

"What was it?" She asks not really looking up at me.

"You were in it…and Eriol and Syaoran." I say taking a seat at the counter watching her, "I don't remember much of it."

"Oh." She says flipping one. "Speaking of Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol told me he has barley seen Syaoran all week too. But he knows that he feels bad for not seeing you." She smiles up to me as she places a hot pancake on a plate for me. "How was lunch with him yesterday, you never told me."

"Oh he had to cancel." I say making a face. "A business meeting ran late then the stalkeratzi was outside the restaurant. I ran into one of them when I was leaving Coachs office, I think he overheard me on the phone with him."

"Ah the life of the rich and famous!"

"Minus the rich part." I laugh as the doorbell rings. "Are you expecting anyone?" I ask stuffing another bite in my mouth before getting up to get the door.

"No, you?" Tomoyo asks as she finishes up her pancake.

"No." I say as I unlock the door and open it. I'm greeted with a large bouquet of flowers thrust in my face.

"Sign please." Says a guy in his early twenties, he smiles a little flirtatiously with me before handing me the paper which I sign. "If this guy wasn't so in love with you, I'd ask you out." He says before he takes the pad of paper and turns to walk down the corridor.

"Hu?" I say as I look down at the large bouquet with is in a red vase.

"OHHHH!" I hear Tomoyo squeal behind me. "Who are they for?" She asks excitedly.

I laugh at her as I set the flowers down on the counter and retrieve the card.

**Sorry for canceling our date. **

**I will make it up to you, **

**Meet me tonight at 11pm at Tinks Garden.**

**XO Syaoran**

"OHHHH!!" I Tomoyo cries again as she snatched the note out of my hand. "A romantic midnight rendre-vous! Why didn't I get the romantic cousin!"

* * *

My eyes still don't fully focus in the dark. Things are a little blurry and it's harder for me to distinguish things. But I guess that's normal when it's dark out. So at 11pm I make it to Tinks Garden only to find it closed.

I pull out the card from the flowers and look at it, squinting my eyes to try to make out the letters. Why would Syaoran have me meet him at a closed flower shop at 11pm?

"I have a reason." I hear a deep voice behind me say. I turn around only to be greeted with warm chocolate eyes.

"What?" I say confused by his statement. I look into his eyes again and notice a small smile in them, matching the smile on his lips. I still can't get over how hot he is.

"You looked confused, I have a reason for bringing you here so late. Come on." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to an alleyway. I must have looked a little hesitant because he started to laugh at my expression. "Don't worry, up here." He says pointing to a fire escape on the side of the building.

"What?" I say now completely confused.

"Up here, there is something you have to see, hurry it starts soon!" He says pulling the latter down and starting to climb up a couple steps.

I cautiously walk over to the old looking latter before caving in and following him up. The store was only one level so it only took us a minute to climb up. Syaoran put his hand o and helped me over the last step. As I look up to thank him I notice a beautiful garden behind him.

"Wow…" I breath looking at the beautiful flowers around us.

"Yeah its great isn't it…but that's not what we are here to see." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to the center of the garden where he had set up a small picnick.

"Oh Syaoran!" I squeal.

I can hear him laugh a little behind me, "That's not what we are here to see either." I give him a confused look before he looks at his watch and smiles, then points up. "Look." He instructs.

"What are you…." I start but don't finish my sentence as I see a shooting star fly across the sky. "Syaoran…"

"Wait for it…" He says reaching over to grab my hand, both of our faces turned toward the sky as another shooting star goes, then another. Soon we are being rained on by a meteor shower.

After a couple minutes We take a seat on the blanket he had laid out, the sky still lit up with the meteor shower. "This is so nice." I finally say.

"I was hoping you would like it. I wanted to make up for yesterday. And, well….for all week." He says as he hands me a glass of wine which I gladly accept.

"It's okay I know you are busy and you have work." I smile at him. His face isn't completely focused when he is farther back, so I lean into him to see him clearer. At that time I notice a smile on his lips as he leans down and captures my lips in a kiss I have been craving all week.

**I just want to say how blessed I am to have suck great reviewrs like you! You are all so understanding about my late updates and I thank you so much! **

**I do hope this chapter makes sence, I wrote it in two parts (a couple weeks away from each other) and I didn't go back to reread what I wrote originally before I started writing again. **

**I had found a new job and im working a lot ( I work 7 days this week and I have school…finals are in 3 weeks!!) But I wanted to get this up so much for you all! I saw a cute little video on google.video about our fav CCS couple and it inspired me last night. **

**Thank you all so so so much! 215 reviews is amazing! You are all amazing and I love you all!!**

**Keep up the wonderful work and I will try to as well!!**

**Riley S**

"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." Eleanor Roosevelt


End file.
